


Their Good Girl

by Aerychan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Foncest, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Menstruation, Multi, Orphan Frisk, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerychan/pseuds/Aerychan
Summary: Dispite enduring the last few years in a life of betrayal, abuse, and loneliness, Frisk always tried to see the best in others. Now being trapped in a world of monsters who live by the code of 'kill or be killed', the limits of her forgiveness and determination will be put to the test.*Warning*: If you didn't read the tags, DO NOT READ THIS FANFICTION IF you are offended by subject matter such as rape/noncon, underage, interspecies, or menstrual sex, incest, abuse, or teenage pregnancy(still up in the air but warning just in case).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction in about 10 years and my first Undertale fic ever so dont expect it to be gold XP
> 
> I want to thank my husband for supporting and encouraging my work, sharing in my kinks, and being my inspiration for Sans. No we do not have an abusive relationship. I enjoy every moment of it <3...
> 
> Also a special thanks to Moth-Volka for befriending me when I first joined the fandom, showing me the wonderful AUs and sharing fanart, and inspiring me with her own work <3.

There wasn't much that could give Sans the fucks to get out of bed. Not even on a work day, let alone his day off. It was the only day of the week Papyrus didn't shriek at him from the kitchen or boot his door in and drag him off the mattress. He treasured these days when he'd sleep undisturbed until it was hunger that pulled him from the bed, into some discarded clothing and out of the house to Grillby's. Afterwards he'd lumber back home and settle into his spot on the couch for the rest of the day. Now with the human around to keep the place straightened up and the stupid fucking cat fed it left Paps with absolutely nothing to bitch at him about...It was almost perfect.

 

So why...

 

Of all fucking days...

 

Was he awake...

 

Laying still with a single speck of red trained on the vibrating bit of plastic and magic beeping some unknown electronic tune as it shuddered across his desk?

 

Because the human had a death wish apparently.

 

That had to be it. There was no way she was this fucking stupid. Frisk had been there for weeks, knew their routine, knew the rules. As long as she earns her keep, does as she's told, and keeps quiet, she and the bitchy weed have a roof over their heads and protection from the rest of the monsters in the underground.

 

Hell, the only reason she was still alive anyways was because he and the Boss had taken a shining to her...for the most part.

 

Most of this world's inhabitants had long given up on the hope of ever escaping. These days it was a free-for-all. Order was barely kept as it was and the less fortunate had no qualms about stealing or even killing to get by. He'd had no idea how Frisk had managed to get through the ruins with little more than some cuts, scrapes, and singed hair while carrying that flower in a ratty old boot.

 

Sans had thought that maybe she wasn't as weak as he first perceived, that she had fought her way out tooth and nail. That was until he realized just what her angle was.

 

She was...determined to show him Mercy.

 

The human had refused to fight back, even when the flower pleaded her to, dodging his attacks when she could and taking it like a champ as he beat her down. Sparing anyone in these times was unheard of and yet she wouldn’t give up even when she couldn’t stand anymore.

 

"kill or be killed, kid.." He’d told her, a volley of bones at the ready to skewer her frail body and tear her glistening soul from its anchor.

 

That was their way of life here and yet...she'd managed peak his curiosity just enough to let him forgo that mentality. Maybe it was the way she struggled; her lip split and bloodied, long dark lashes wet with tears that fluttered over her unfaltering gaze that just made his soul burn in ways he didn't exactly hate.

 

Once he took the chance to get a better look at her, he’d taken note that despite the burned, stained, striped sweater, she wasn’t exactly a child. She was definitely taller than the other humans that had fallen before and had even taken offense when he questioned her age, stating her name and that she was sixteen years old or something.

 

The indignant look on her face had been priceless…so ’kid’ it was.

 

And in that moment he’d decided to keep her. Fuck the King and the barrier. That shit was hopeless now anyways and everyone knew it. How many humans were waiting to slaughter them all on the other side once that barrier came down? After what happened to the prince, it was too much of a gamble to take, reguardless if Asgore became a god...They'd be all fucked if his power wasn’t enough either.

 

It had taken much more convincing on Papyrus’s end though, especially with them working for 'Undick and the Royal Dipshits'. He'd endured at least an hour of screechy bitching and dodging kitchenware, during which Frisk had snuck out with the plant and gotten lost in the blizzard heading into Waterfall.

 

If there was anything to admire about the little human girl, it was her adorably determined spirit. His brother must've seen it too or else he wouldn't have brought her back in one battered, bloody piece after her useless escape attempt, chastising him for letting their new 'pet' get out.

 

Pet...Heh...He'd liked the sound of that.

 

So much so that he went out and bought her a collar similar to his own that could only be removed with his magic. She'd fought him like hell of course, even getting her teeth on his phalanges a few times before Papyrus had to hold her down. As punishment she spent the rest of the day and the next morning on all fours, crawling around their home in her dirty, tattered clothing.

 

A sight that he unexpectedly came to appreciate...

 

Over time she proved herself useful and somewhat controllable, the threat of violence being enough to ensure that she could be left unattended for a while. If she did go outside she never strayed farther than the shed, mindful of the other citizens of Snowdin who vied for her soul. Frisk wasn't an idiot or even ignorant to the dangers of this world. Although she seemed resolute to change it for the better, she knew better than to wander without him or Boss near by.

 

So why, for the love of Asgore, would she do something that would piss him off this much??

 

Begrudgingly the 'bulky' skeleton pried himself from the warmth and comfort of his bed, his bones feeling like lead as he trudged across the room. He glowered down at the phone as it continued dancing closer to the edge of the desk, allowing his ire to build even more until the device fell to the carpet. Crouching low he scooped up the phone, turning it over to check the cracked screen.

 

It was an old one that they kept as a back up. They'd given it to Frisk in case of emergencies. The timer that was still running indicated that the alarm had been going off for thirteen minutes, thirty-two seconds and counting, steadily getting louder in five minute increments until it was enough to wake him. He had half a mind to crush the damn thing, but then he'd have to deal with his brother and that was the last thing he needed.

 

Tapping the screen to stop the alarm, he stood and looked back at the foot of his bed where the human usually slept. The worn pillow and blanket he'd given her lay rumpled on the edge of the mattress, which was strange because she usually folded them up nicely when she woke up. Her day clothes he'd picked up for her were on the desk where the phone had been as well and the bedroom door was open.

 

For a moment he thought she'd booked it again, but as he stepped out and looked over the banister he saw this wasn't the case. Her shoes were still at the front door, pushed neatly off to the side, and the bitchy weed she insisted on keeping was still on the table. She wouldn’t have let it behind even if she was stupid enough to leave in her handed-down pajamas and no shoes.

 

Said flower looked up at him from the living room, giving its all in an attempt to be intimidating as it hissed from the confines of its cage and makeshift pot.

 

"What are YOU looking at trash bag!?"

 

"where's the kid, weed?"

 

The living flora snorted in disdain, turned his petaled face to the side. "Psh..Please. Don't bother acting like you care. It's probably all your fault anyways."

 

"i ain't gonna ask again plant." The skeleton's left eye ignited a fierce red, magic sparking in his socket. He was not in the mood for this shit. "don’t make me shove the cat in there with ya."

 

Flowey shuddered and tucked in his torn leaves and petals, eyeing said beast curled up on the back of the couch. Since the day they arrived that damn cat would sit by his cage nearly the entire day, squeezing its paws in between the thin bars and swiping at him. The brothers thought it was hysterical, but at least when they were gone Frisk would come to his rescue and practically smother the nuisance with affection as a temporary distraction.

 

"S-she ran into the bathroom..Maybe fifteen minutes ago. I don’t know...But she looked freaked out. The water ran for a while, but I haven't heard anything since..."

 

Sans turned towards the door between his and Papyrus's rooms, noting the light shining through the gap at the bottom as he moved in front of it. He heard a short burst of water then silence, followed by a soft sniffle. For a moment he stood there with his hand over the knob and considered giving the human her privacy. She didnt have much here anyway.

 

But then the phone in his hand started to trill again, rattling against his finger bones until he gripped it tight, renewing his anger. Making sure to turn it OFF completely this time, he pitched the offending device over his shoulder, not caring where it landed as he grasped the brass knob and twisted.

 

It resisted. So he tried again. Nothing.

 

Un-fucking-believable! Not only had she interrupted his sleep, but she had the balls to break Pap's rule about locking doors. Oh...she was gonna get it double today...

 

"kid...i’m gonna give ya to the count of three to open this fuckin' door."

 

His hands dropped into the pockets of his shorts as he stepped back.

 

"one."

 

No answer.

 

"two."

 

A soft sniffle, but nothing more. Tears weren't going to save her.

 

"thr-"

 

"P-please Sans! Just....just go away!!"

 

............

 

Without further warning the heel of his foot struck against the door near the latch, splintering the wood of the door frame and causing Frisk to scream from inside. Another kick sent the battered door swinging into the wall with a 'bang' that rattled the house and most likely created a hole he was going to have to patch up later.

 

The bathroom was clouded with residual steam, but it didn't block the sight of Frisk peering wide-eyed over the edge of the tub, dark wet bangs plastered to her damp forehead. The humid air was tinged with the scent of the light flowery soap Papyrus gave her to use after discovering just how quick humans got dirty, although it masked a sweet, almost metallic smell he couldn't place.

 

As he crossed the short distance between them, his bones clicking against the damp tile, Frisk shrunk down more trying to make herself as small as possible.

 

Stopping short of the tub Sans crossed his arms over his sternum, phalanges drumming against his humerus as his burning eye bore into the top of her head. Aside from her collar she was bare and shivering, from fear or cold he didn't care, clutching some damp fabric that looked like his spare shorts to cover her front. Her skin was still mottled with scratches and bruises from her last 'reminder'. One that pulled his eye streaked across her lower back a few inches above her tail bone that had been from his belt.

 

The week old memory caused him to salivate, but he swallowed it back. She'd been so well behaved since then...Oh well.

 

The unknown smell was much stronger now too, obviously coming from her. But rage was obviously outweighing curiosity at this point. Punishment first, ask questions later. Reaching out he grasped a handful of wet hair, tangling it in his boney fingers as he tugged upward and demanded she stand.

 

Another harsh tug was his response to the light shake of her head.

 

"kid...i think we're havin' a bit of miscommunication here...i wasn’t 'askin' ya to get up."

 

Frisk yelped louder as she was pulled up from the safety of the tub, her cry ending in a strained gurgle as the skeleton’s free hand wrapped around her neck just above her collar and squeezed hard, holding her against the wall. The soaked articles in her hands dropped with a heavy smack at her feet, her smaller fingers clutching at Sans’s forearm without a second thought to covering herself as she struggled for breath.

 

“ya know…sometimes i wonder if ya intentionally act like an ungrateful little shit. i’m starting to think that maybe ya actually enjoy your punishments.” Sans’s chuckle was dark and suggestive, his boned brow arching high above his glowing socket. “is that right? you like being beaten and treated like a lowly animal?”

 

If Frisk could speak she would’ve told him 'no no, a thousand times no', but his grip only left her struggling for breath, the balls of her feet aching from the strain of balancing her weight against the wet surface. She could barely even shake her head with the hard edges of his skeletal hand grasping just under her jaw, forcing her head to tilt back and look up at his grinning face. Her lips parted as she attempted to speak.

 

“hmm? what was that?” Sans sneered putting his free hand up to his nonexistent ear. “i didn’t quite catch that. you sound a little ‘choked up’.”

 

Snickering deviously he loosened his hold just enough to let the human draw a ragged breath then tightened it again.

 

“now i aint sure what caused this sudden bout of misbehavior…but you’ve fucked up big time, kid. not just in wakin' me up, but you broke boss’s rule about lockin' doors behind ya. and ya can bet he’ll be hearin' about that.”

 

The quickening of her pulse under his fingers made his soul stir anxiously, throbbing against his ribcage in response. A bit of iridescent red saliva began oozing between his teeth as his tongue formed in his mouth, his thumb stroking down along her neck. She was so delicate...It barely took any pressure from the tip of the bone to scratch the top few layers of skin, leaving an angry red mark under her jawline. Any more and she'd surely bleed.

 

“i have half a mind to drag ya out into the snow right now and chain ya up behind the house. maybe some frostbite will teach ya a thing or two…but i know how fragile humans can be and ‘tibia-honest’ i’d rather not have a sick pet on my hands. plus if ya end up dyin' on me, Paps'll bummed and give me shit for bein' a bad owner then i’ll have to deal with the plant and go back to takin' care of the fuckin’ cat and cleanin’ and..”

 

As Sans continued rambling Frisk started to see spots, breathing through her nose as best she could while her windpipe was being squeezed and the blood flow to her brain restricted. There was no getting used to the choking. You only learned how to suffer through it as efficiently as possible. She wanted to count herself lucky though, to tell herself this was better than death, but it was so hard to stay positive through all this. She would endure though, having developed her will to survive through all despair she'd faced so far.

 

Back when her world was right, before her mother passed away, she'd encouraged Frisk to understand that there was good in all creatures, no matter how cruel or devious their intentions were. She preached that forgiveness was the most righteous and difficult path one could embark, insisting that everyone had a reason for their behavior, whether it be psychological or a result of their circumstances.

 

Frisk hoped that the monsters here would be the same. She would give them the benefit of the doubt. Some times all anyone needed was a bit of patience, kindness, and understanding.

 

This world wasn't as frightening as the horror stories her sister would tell her by candlelight, about twisted, carnivorous beasts that would devour a human without a second thought. Yes, the monsters here were aggressive, but they were civilized...to an extent. They lived by the rule that only the strong would survive by sheer brute force; something she experienced frequently in this house.

 

Though she supposed it could be worse. Sans or Papyrus could've killed her by now, ripped out her soul, and done whatever it was they'd intended to do from the start. But they'd conceded to her pleas, granting her mercy, and even offering protection. Well...not so much 'offering' as much as one would say they'd made the decision for her; taking her into their home, patching her up, feeding her, and enlisting her into their..'service'?...And leaving apparently wasn't an option. Not if she wanted to keep herself and Flowey alive.

 

It wasn't a terrible set up to be honest, given her situation before the fall, and the brothers really weren’t that bad. They didn't actively look to hurt her so long as she followed their rules. She was clean, clothed, fed regularly and given a semi comfortable place to sleep, though she didn’t get why it had to be in Sans’s bed. Papyrus’s room was off limits, but the couch was open so it had to be a psychological tactic, just like the collar. He put it on her so she was his responsibility.

 

His pet to be...'trained'.

 

Dispite feeling abhored by her new 'station', she had learned quickly to come when called and that she wasn’t allowed to sit at the table for meals though she was given a plate and utensils. That first night they’d pinned and collared her she hadn’t even been permitted to stand and her dinner was served in the cat dish. Absolutely humiliating…

 

Since then Frisk obeyed every command with little resistance, spending her days cleaning to Papyrus’s specifications since Sans obviously didn’t care. Once both skeletons had left to do whatever their jobs were, she’d let Flowey out to stretch his petals while keeping Doomfanger distracted…What in the world possessed Papyrus to pick that name for a cat?

 

She’d tried to convince her friend to save himself, but he refused to leave her behind. She’d risked her life for him too many times already so he could tolerate the mangy cat and smiley trashbag’s bad jokes for as long as it took for them both to escape for good.

 

But Frisk wasn’t sure if that was ever going to be possible. It seemed like everyone else, Sans and Papyrus aside, wanted her dead and they had both beaten the hell out of her beforehand. In the ruins she’d convinced Toriel to let her go only after the deceptively loving creature had almost burnt her and Flowey to a crisp. She had no resentment towards the matronly goat monster though, only pity for the loss that had driven her to such hatred and madness. The brothers however, had yet to show their hands, so to speak. (Papyrus in the literal sense since shed never seen him without his gloves..) If she stayed determined and continued playing the role of their human pet she just might make it through this in one piece.

 

That should've been easy right?...

 

Not so much. Not when her teenage rebelliousness still made itself known. It had gotten her into more than enough trouble on the surface so one would think she’d be able to reign it in down here where there was monsters, magic, and more unknowns that had the potential to harm her.

 

...Nope.

 

Last week she’d been so caught up in cleaning up after one of Sans’s messes that she’d forgotten to feed Doomfanger. Papyrus had been willing to let her off with a warning, but when the shorter brother had the nerve to chide her as well she couldn’t keep herself from mouthing off. She wasn’t quite sure if the regret had set in at seeing Papyrus’s scowl of disapproval or when the blinding pain bloomed across the side of her face as Sans back handed her. She had been thankful that the living room carpet had cushioned her fall somewhat, then resented it as she was dragged backward, causing some unpleasant rug burn on her chin and stomach.

 

She couldn’t remember much aside from the press of Sans’s boney heel digging between her shoulder blades, the pressure making it difficult to breath as her head was jerked back by the leash that he kept on his belt. The sharp stinging strikes against her lower back and sides had quickly blurred into a constant ache, lingering on into the next morning where she woke in her spot on Sans’s bed, apparently having blacked out at some point during her punishment.

 

As bad as it had been, Frisk had learned to always prepare herself for pain.

 

What she hadn’t expected was the care she received afterwards. Papyrus had come in to check on her, taking a seat beside the mattress with a bowl of spaghetti and attempted to feed her. Sans followed shortly after carrying a jar of some iridescent goop. He’d taken a seat on the bed beside her, gently turning her onto her side facing away from him so that he could apply the salve to her skin. They talked softly to her, though she couldn’t remember for the life of her what was said, as if they were soothing a scared, wounded animal.

 

There had been some major déjà vu taking her back to the first night with them, but between her pain and exhaustion she had written that off as a very strange stress induced dream. Just like that night after a bit more rest, she’d woken to a lot less pain and neither brother acting any differently. She’d found them on the couch in their respective places, watching tv as if nothing had happened. Papyrus was completely absorbed into the show so Sans acknowledged her first, glancing up as she peered over the banister then grinning widely, gesturing for her to join them.

 

It had felt like an eternity as Frisk slowly crept down the stairs, each step making her legs tremble as she gripped the railing and kept her gaze on her socked feet. As she approached the couch she’d attempted to sit on the floor, but then Sans caught her by the arm and drew her around to his other side. She had braced herself for more pain, utterly confused when her butt came in contact with the softness of the couch cushion then nearly jumping out of her sink as she was tucked against the stocky skeleton’s side.

 

They had remained like that for several long minutes, her cheek and shoulder pressed into his ribs, feeling the firm bones through his t-shirt. At one point she had felt boned digits combing through her hair, gently working out her small knots and tangles. When it became apparent that neither of them were going to hurt her she finally let herself relax a bit, her heartbeat still thundering in her ears. In the half hour that followed she found herself stretched across the couch, her attention split between the overacting robot on tv and the hands stroking her cheek and ankle.

 

For the first in a very long time, Frisk felt...cared for? She knew she was just trying to justify accepting their comfort after everything they'd done and would most likely do again. Dispite her age she was very aware that these kinds of situations were mentally unhealthy and potentially dangerous. While she tried to abide by her mother's teachings, she also knew that at some point she'd have to cut her losess and run like she had to do before.

 

But unlike on the surface, she didn't know where to go, where to hide, and there was no one else to take her in and protect her...for as long as that lasted.

 

She was...trapped...and with an even greater dilemna that she wasn't ready to handle.

 

By the time Sans had finished with his tirade, her vision had almost completely faded, the grip on his wrist weakening. The skeleton snorted as he lessoned his grip to allowed her oxygen and regular bloodflow. She gasped and coughed hard, taking in as much as possible to clear her clouded mind.

 

"stay with me now. don't need you passin' out before we can get down to business."

 

"P-please...S-sans I..I'm sorry....I just.." Her body was shaking wildly from the chill and exertion as she gulped hard, not noticing how his eye brightened when her thoat strained against his hand. "...need a minute...I prom-mise I'll be..g-good..."

 

“oh you will huh? now you wanna be 'good'?" His dark chuckle chilled her right down to her bones. "sorry kid, but you're not gettin' off that easily. gonna have to learn some time that you don't call the shots around here. don't get me wrong. i really do like havin' you around."

 

Frisk's vision was filled with San's bright red magic as he leaned in closer, his nasal cavity almost touching the tip of her nose. Her throat immediately dried up and her heart dropped into her stomach.

 

"so ya see my dilemma kid? if ya didn’t fuck up i wouldn’t haveta hurt ya...and i really don’t want to do that…"

 

The grin set in the dagger-like teeth twitched and stretched wider, taking notice of how the human's soul seemed to perk up,...

 

"...well…"

 

...and quiver,...

 

..maybe just a little...”

 

...then drop again.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Flowey just wants to help...}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that took forever @×@'...But it's here! Chapter 2 of......whatever this is I'm trying to write XD
> 
> I want to express my sincerest thanks to everyone for every hit, bookmark, kudo, and comment. I'm honestly suprised anybody even considered clicking on this and its given me the determination to continue! X3
> 
> Thank you everyone for your patience. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long, but again between work and baby I cant make any guarantees.
> 
>  
> 
> Again I will remind all readers that this fanfiction will contain subject matter such as: physical abuse, underage sex, non-con/rape, menstruation/menstrual sex, and all the other stuff listed in the tags. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways...here it is! ^^ Enjoy <3

Flowey had overheard the commotion in the bathroom, his leaves and petals standing on end as he strained to hear what was going on up there. If the door hadn’t swung back shut he might have been able to catch a glance through the mirror on the wall. His roots writhed anxiously in the confines of his boot, wishing he didn’t need the soil to burrow through. If it wasn’t for that, he and Frisk would’ve been long gone weeks ago.

 

He didn’t understand why she didn’t fight back. The human had let every monster she encountered beat her to a pulp, because of this misguided sense of compassion and determination that kept her from lashing out. She would do everything she could to survive without laying a finger on anyone else. It was…endearing…

 

..and so very fucking STUPID!

 

Frisk had the potential power to dust every one of these fools. He saw it in her eyes every time smiley trashbag or the edgelord decided to boss her around. She could take them both out and get herself out of this forsaken place, but she refused to sink to their level. He watched her take whatever they could dish out, no matter how painful or humiliating, and still not raise a hand to retaliate.

 

He honestly wasn’t too surprised. They’d spent the last few weeks of their captivity getting to know each other. He of course wouldn’t reveal his exact origin, a flower had to keep some secrets, but that didn’t stop Frisk from carrying on.

 

She shared so much with him lately, pouring out her feelings and past like a cracked dam that was finally giving way, one piece at a time. He learned about the loss of her parents, being separated from her sister, something called ‘foster care’ where they put orphans or kids with unfit parents with other families that are still unfit to take care of them. The human never went into much detail, but she had this look in her eyes when she spoke about it that told him not to pry. 

 

Frisk was in no sense of the word ‘frightening’. He’d seen Temmies that were more intimidating. But when her thoughts turned to less than pleasant memories…Suffice it to say, he wouldn’t let her linger on the subject long, but when she spoke of good times her face lit up like faux stars that studded the ceiling of their underground prison.

 

She never showed these expressions to the brothers, not that Flowey had seen anyways. Most often, when she wasn’t nuetral or utterly terrified, the human girl was rather inquisitive. She would ask the skeletons about their magic and anatomy, her interest sometimes becoming….invasive. He had laughed himself to tears when her curiosity gave her the courage to lift the trashbag’s shirt up, peering just below his ribcage and marveling at the lack of organs.

 

It didn’t last though. The broad skeleton’s cheekbones had lit up brightly with his magic, beads of liquid magic forming on his skull in humiliation before he snarled angrily and struck her down. His foot came down hard on her chest, knocking the wind out of her and possibly cracking a rib as he threatened her life if she ever touched him without his permission again.

 

After that incident, all questions went to the taller, sharper brother who was more than happy to loudly give Frisk all the reasons why humans were inferior to monsters, specifically himself. His arrogance was more than a little insufferable to say the least. He had no idea how she could tolerate either of them for as long as she had when he was on the verge of plucking his own petals on a daily basis.

 

Frisk was too damn sweet and forgiving for her own good.

 

“You stupid girl…” Flowey muttered to himself, said golden petals dropping somewhat. “How far will you let this go?...What all will you let them do befo-”

 

His thoughts were cut off by a pained shriek followed by a loud slam as the bathroom door swung open again and hit the wall.

 

Sans came storming out, dragging a naked, soaked Frisk behind him by the metal ring of her collar. Her hands were grasping desperately at his arm, resisting him while trying to maintain her balance as he pulled her towards the stairs. His knit brow bones and the sadistic grin set in his skull held a promise of horrific things to come for the human, even as she cried and pleaded with him.

 

“W-watch it!” Flowey shouted, watching terrified as she stumbled along the stairs. “Hey asshole! Do you want her to fall?? And where the hell are her clothes, you pervert!”

 

Sans came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, jerking the girl around in front of him and sneering at the contained plant. 

 

“seems like the both of ya are forgettin’ your place around here. THIS.” He snarled, tugging up on Frisk’s collar until she whined in discomfort. “is MY pet to do with whatever the fuck i please! And YOU are nothing more than a shitty fuckin’ centerpiece. what i do with my property is none of your fuckin’ business, weed.”

 

Flowey bristled and shrunk back, biting his tongue to keep from saying anything more that would endanger his friend further.

 

“that’s what i thought...” 

 

The skeleton’s face split into a cruel grin, his transparent tongue swiping across his fangs. Frisk shuddered fearfully and closed her eyes at the sight, wincing at a series of metallic clicks over bone. She dreaded whatever he had planned for her, wanting nothing more than to go back to the tub and try to figure out how to handle her entirely unwanted new predicament.

 

“S-sans please…C…can’t you just…forgive me this time? I-I’ll take punishment from Papyrus for locking the door, but I didn’t mean to wake you up. I swear…”

 

The vicious smirk wavered and the red lights that served as his eyes seemed to dim. For a moment Frisk thought he was actually considering it, but when the line of teeth dropped into an angry scowl, her heart fell with it.

 

Inside Sans’s head roiled with thoughts of insecurity and hatred, perhaps even a little jealousy…just a little. 

 

How could she want Boss’s discipline over his?? Was it because Papyrus didn’t do it as often? She was in for a rude awakening if that was the case. Half of whatever he dished out was at his brother’s command. The human was Sans’s pet and it was up to him to provide her care and administer her punishment.

 

She belonged to him, damn it all!

 

“so that’s it huh?” His voice rumbled darkly, promising nothing but misfortune for the human. “you want to be Pap’s pet more than mine? you think he’ll be nicer?”

 

Frisk yelped as he dragged her closer, pulling up on her collar until she was balancing on the balls of her feet. She could feel the heat of his breath on her face, unsurprisingly tinged with the sharp scent of mustard, as he spat bitterly.

 

“better than me?”

 

“N-no! I didn’t say that! I don’t think that at all!”

 

“oh, but I know you do. you think i don’t see you tryin’ to cozy up to him, askin’ questions about him, helpin’ him cook, and flashin’ those little smiles...”

 

The angry scowl curled back up into a sneer and the now empty sockets narrowed. Fear crawled up Frisk’s back and sunk deeper than the cold ever could.

 

“you wanna fuck him, dontcha?..”

 

It took a few long seconds for her to process his words and their meaning. Once her mind came back into focus, Frisk felt her blood rushing up to her face, heating her skin and turning her cheeks pink. Her lips fell open, quivering as they tried to form a response to Sans’s accusation.

 

“That’s..not...” Her eyelids closed to shut out his cruel expression as she tried to swallow around the dry knot forming in her throat. “N-no way! Not in a thousand years!”

 

“pssh…cant fool me bitch. think yer so clever...you’ll see just how ‘nice’ Boss is when he gets home. see if his cock is worth it then. in the meantime…i think you need some time to ‘chill’ out.”

 

Frisk started to struggle again as Sans pulled her towards the door, her legs swinging a bit each time she lost purchase on the carpet.

 

“Wait!...You..you said you weren’t going to put me outside!”

 

“nooo…i said i wasn’t gonna put ya out in the snow. i never said anything ‘bout the shed. you’re gonna sit in there until Paps gets home, then he’s gonna deal with you. see how much ya like him then.”

 

The teen yelped as they stopped again and the skeleton rounded on her, red pinpricks glowing with a malicious intent she couldn’t describe. Sans had shown her few expressions, most often annoyance or rage, but this was different if not eerily familiar. The sweat beading up on his skull and the drool seeping between his fangs made him look ravenous, as if he was just aching to eat her alive and leave her carcass to be picked at by vermin.

 

“and i bet not even you would be stupid enough to run around in the snow naked…”

 

Her throat suddenly felt so dry as she watched a droplet catch the edge of a socket and roll down the rim over his cheekbone, mingling with the saliva dribbling down his chin. She swore she could just see the magic particles swirling in the bright red secretions.

 

“what do ya think would happen to ya out there?”

 

Frisk cast her eyes downward. She didn’t want to think about it. There had been plenty of humans who were capable of innumerable horrors. The mere thought of what else Sans or any other monster could do was enough to make her shudder.

 

“if ya really think ya got it so bad here, just think about what the next monster could do, if not just tear your soul out right then and there and leave the body to rot.”

 

But he hadn’t. Neither he or Papyrus had done such a thing. If she could sway them, then maybe...Almost as if he could read her mind, Sans snickered mercilessly, reveling in how she seemed to shrink under his gaze.

 

“ya can’t convince us all pet. some of ‘em still got hope for usin' the human souls to get outta here. you’re just got lucky that Boss and me got ya first. we’re the best shot ya got at survivin’ down here.” 

 

With another sharp tug Frisk was pressed up against the bulky skeleton, her palms bracing again his ribs and fisting in his shirt. She didn’t need to see to know his face was practically touching hers, the flare of his eyes glowing through her clenched eyelids.

 

“so ya best learn to suck it up and behave sooner rather than later if ya value livin’ that much.” His warning snarl was deep and threatening, barely an inch from her ear as he watched to see if the moisture gathering in the corners of her eyes would spill over.

 

Flowey wanted to say something, DO something to help but knew he’d only make things worse. His gaze lowered solemnly to the floor, trying to focus on anything but his friend being accosted by the pervy trashbag.

 

That’s when he noticed something that made his stem shudder and his leaves curl up. Dark red spots on the carpet where Frisk and Sans had stood at the bottom of the stairs, some smeared across the fibers in a trail that followed them across the room towards the front door. Dread steadily crept up his roots as he followed the tracks to the human’s feet where a larger stain was pooling.

 

If not for fear and some morbid curiosity he wouldn’t have looked any further out of respect for her modesty, but as his gaze traveled up her legs to where the bright crimson streaked and dripped down her flesh, he felt the stirrings of pure hatred.

 

Flowey hadn’t even considered that the skeleton would’ve taken things this far. The roots embedded in the dirt began to multiply and burst from the seams and around the tongue of the boot through the laces, angry red thorns sprouting from them. They traveled up his stem to where his tattered golden petals stood straight as his face began to distort and darken.

 

“You. Filthy. BASTARD.” The flower hissed out, catching Sans’s attention quickly. “What the fuck is wrong with you?! Are you THAT depraved?! As if you didn’t treat her badly enough! But this??”

 

Sharp vines unraveled from his body and shot forward as far as they could, stopping merely a foot from Sans’s face. 

 

“Get over here, you sick fuck! I’LL RIP YOUR FUCKING SKULL OPEN!!!”

 

The skeleton scoffed at the plant’s antics, barely acknowledging the thrashing roots.

 

“don’t get your leaves in a bunch, plant. ” He scoffed and tugged Frisk’s collar again, earning another cry. “we haven’t even started yet.”

 

This only enraged the screaming flower more, his vines lashing out and whipping at the walls and floor, leaving gashes in whatever surface they touched. The skeleton’s sharp grin drooped dangerously.

 

Between this and the bathroom wall, Papyrus was going to be piiissed…

 

" Fucking asshole!! For God’s sake, she’s still a kid!!”

 

Trapped between them Frisk barely managed to bite back a whimper, absolutely mortified as a harsh cramp seized her abdomen and wet heat gushed from her loins. She shuddered at the unpleasant sensation, feeling the rivulets of blood running down her quivering legs to the floor and seeping into the fabric under her feet. Great…On top of everything, she was going to have to scrub the carpet again.

 

“look, weed. i don’t know when the fuck you sprouted a pair, but you better reign it the fuck in before i cram your thorny ass in the freezer!”

 

Sans had just about enough insolent bullshit for the day, the light in his right socket flickering out before the left flared brightly, magic seeping out of it like smoke. As the hand not holding Frisk was lifted, a series of cracked, sharpened bones materialized between them, poised to take the plant out in an instant. 

 

“or I could just shred you right now.”

 

“BRING IT TRASHBAG!!”

 

“Please stop!”

 

Frisk didn’t even flinch as the crimson orb snapped down to look upon her face, focused intently on her pleading gaze. She stared back unwaveringly to keep his attention, not catching how his jaw tighten when she swallowed and parted her lips to speak.

 

“Sans please…don’t hurt him.” She asked softly, her fingers grasping at his shirt.

 

Unconsciously her fingertips curled around a rib bone, caressing the inside of the cage through the fabric. His sharp intake of breath made her aware if her doings and she jerked her hands back with a quick apology, crossing them over her chest in an attempt to cover herself.

 

“He..he’s just worried about me is all. Please...don’t hold it against him.”

 

His expression stayed firm and he said nothing. Somewhat relieved at the lack of response, she let out a heavy breath and stepped back, turning towards her friend who was still trembling with rage.

 

"Its alright Flowey. I promise." Frisk tried to smile for him, but it was so obviously strained. "Sans didn't cause it. He didn't hurt me. So please, just calm down."

 

It took some more doing, but eventually the vines retracted into the boot, though the thorns stayed present on Flowey's stem as he continued glowering at Sans.

 

Sighing in relief Frisk looked back to Sans, hoping that with the tension eased somewhat he had changed his mind. The look on his face was not promising though. Self consciousness niggled at her as she tried her best to conceal whatever she could...which was not much. Her embarrassment was only made worse by the way Sans was staring, brow bones knit in confusion and eyes focused on the red streaks in a way that made it seem like he was about to drop on all fours and lick her clean.

 

The unexpected thought repulsed her and she cleared her throat to try and get his attention, keeping her front turned away from him. His sockets blinked away the voracious look, something she found both interesting and disturbing as his gaze lifted back up to her face.

 

"w...what in the actual fuck kid?...you're bleeding like......the fuck did you do??" The question that croaked out almost made him sound as concerned as his countenance showed.

 

The human couldn't hold his gaze, not while she stood there in her birthday suit. Looking around for anything to cover herself in, she only found Sans's jacket thrown over the arm of the couch. She’d probably lose an arm if she went for that. Giving a resigned sigh, she shifted uncomfortably in place. The drying blood was beginning to itch.

 

“It…it’s a thing human females do-“

 

“what?? bleed all over the fuckin place??” He shouted at her, gesturing to the stains dotting the carpet.

 

Frisk couldn’t have cringed harder if she tried. As if this wasn’t embarrassing enough.

 

“Its….That...would be simplest way to put it.”

 

“well...then…” Boned hands flew up and scraped over a panic-stricken skull, wiping away the sweat and drool. “just…fuckin' stop it already! you’re gettin' it everywhere!”

 

“I…I don’t know how! This has never happened before!” 

 

Sans stared back at her, utterly exasperated and becoming more and more pissed by the second.

 

“the fuck do you mean its never happened??”

 

“Hey! Leave her alone, trash!”

 

Frisk groaned and covered her face as the shouting resumed. She couldn’t lie even if she wanted to. All she knew was that once it started, it would happen again and again for several days once a month for years until she got much, much older. She was only eight years old when her sister, who was four years her senior had started this cycle herself. Dad was already gone and Mom was in the hospital at the time. Her sister had been too embarrassed to explain it and her teacher had said she was too young for that kind of discussion yet.

 

So she just brushed it off and went about her business. When she turned twelve and it didn’t happen to herself, she just assumed it didn’t happen to everyone. It wasn’t like she had many friends to talk to about it with either and by the time her high school would even offer a Sex Ed class, mom and sis were gone, her foster parents refused to sign any wavers, and Frisk had dropped out halfway through the first month of school anyway.

 

So when the pain in her abdomen started about two days ago, she’d had no idea what it would lead to. At first Frisk thought it was maybe a pulled muscle, from what she had no clue, or perhaps a stomach ache from eating nothing but monster food.

 

Flowey had explained to her that monsters were compromised entirely of magic from their souls to their physical bodies. So it made sense that their food was magic based, but she didn’t know what that meant for her. When she ate, she felt full, refreshed, and her injuries healed rapidly, but she had no idea if it was actually nourishing her. That idea didn’t seem very plausible though. Surprisingly she’d seemed to gain a little bit of weight recently.

 

Frisk thought to ask her ‘hosts’ if they had a clue, since Flowey was at a loss himself. Sans was out of the question though, as he wouldn’t humor her curiosity anymore. Papyrus had been her only hope, but as soon as she even mentioned the possibility of monster food having adverse effects on her system, he took it as an insult to his unrivaled culinary skills and sent her to bed without dinner.

 

There she writhed in discomfort until sleep took her, only to be woken in the morning with another harsh cramp followed by rush of heat in her panties. She’d sat up right away and witnessed in horror as the faded grey shorts Sans had loaned her became stained dark red. 

 

And the rest had lead her up to this point, standing naked and bleeding between an enraged talking flower and a shouting skeleton…

 

Her hands were suddenly torn from her face by Sans’s hard grip around both wrists. He didn’t look any less angry…Not a good sign.

 

“snap out of it kid! we’re leavin’.”

 

“Leave?...To where?” She blinked up at him with nervous curiosity.

 

“I know someone that can fix this…maybe...come on.”

 

His grasp fell away from one wrist as he moved to pull her towards…the kitchen?

 

“W-wait! I can’t go out like this!”

 

Growling in exasperation, Sans looked around quickly before spotting his coat and snatching it up from the couch. He dropped it over her shoulders and pulled the fur-lined hood up over her head, ignoring how small and delicate she looked in the over sized article. Grasping the collar, he tugged her in close, their faces nearly touching.

 

“listen good, kid. you speak out of turn, you get beat. you try to run, you die. you get blood on my fuckin jacket…”

 

His sockets went dark once more and Frisk trembled.

 

“And I’ll Give You A Fate Worse Than Death…we clear?”

 

The teen nodded frantically in response.

 

“good. now lets got movin’.”

 

Taking her by the wrist again, Sans led Frisk away from the front door, opening a shortcut as they passed through the archway into the kitchen and phasing into the Void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, we meet a 'specialist' in human biology...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {A trip to Hotland leads to a new friend}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the wait. For some reason this feels shorter than usual even though its about the same page length. I couldn't figure out Mettaton for a while and now we're in the process of moving...Fun times all around!
> 
> Thanks for your patience everyone! Enjoy!

If anything was more terrifying than the emptiness that was blacker than any known darkness she’d known, it was feeling the oxygen suddenly being ripped from her lungs. The instant Frisk crossed the threshold into the kitchen, it was as if Sans had dragged her into the vacuum of space. No air and a bitter coldness that cut to her very core. It didn’t last more than a few moments as he led her a few steps through the vast nothingness, but in those short seconds she questioned whether or not she would come out alive.

 

The world opened up to her again and her aching lungs pulled in a breath of heated air sharply. Weakened from the experience her body crumpled and she fell to her knees, barely acknowledging the dirt and rocks digging into her knees or the incessant tugging at her wrist.

 

“oh come off it, kid. its not that bad.” Sans snarled, dragging her back up to her feet and wrapping an arm around her for support. “we gotta get inside before anyone sees ya.”

 

Black spots danced in her view as she took in their surroundings. A tall white building towered over them, stretching towards the pitch black ceiling that not even the sea of lava in the cavern below could illuminate. The air she pulled in was stifling, arid with a tinge of sulphur that stung her nostrils. In the distance over the bubbling lava and hissing of steam, she could hear a steadily pulsing hum, possibly from some kind of machinery. It reminded her of an old basement heater, droning on and on as it worked overtime.

 

The door in front of them opened as they approached, sliding up with an electronic whir and releasing a cool breeze that rustled the fur framing her face. Frisk let Sans guide her inside the dark building, the after effects of their travels wearing off quickly once she could take a crisp breath and feel smooth tile beneath her feet instead of burning pebbles.

 

“S-sans...Where are we?” The human girl croaked out, clearing her throat and squinting in the darkness.

 

“the hotland lab.” The skeleton answered shortly, releasing his hold once the door closed behind them and moving further down the hall.

 

Frisk remembered Flowey telling her about this place, the area between Waterfall and the main city. But how?Wherever they’d passed through, she hoped they didn’t have to go back the same way. She’d rather walk back naked.

 

“What was that place? How did we get-” The irritated growl silenced and stopped her in her tracks, the skeleton’s magic lighting only his skull as he rounded on her.

 

“look kid. i’m letting this one slide, but ya talk outta turn again and i’ll make good on my promise.”

 

Frisk nodded quickly and waited for him to turn back before following closer. She still couldn’t see that well even with the red glow of San’s magic. It just looked like a long windowless corridor. For a moment she thought she heard hissing, like tv static, and the further they wandered in the louder it grew.

 

Eventually the hall opened into a larger room, paper and other bits of trash and unidentifiable stains scattered across what little she could make out of the floor. Mounted on the wall to their left was a series of screens formed into one big monitor, only three of the individual screens crackling with a flickering, snowy film.

 

Sans cast a threatening look over his shoulder, gesturing to the place she stood with a single finger.

 

“do. not. leave. that. spot.”

 

He said nothing more and moved on, leaving her alone in the faint light of the screens. The not-so-secret entrance he sought came into view, hissing open to let him in as he tapped the panel on the wall. From there he could pick up on the scent of chemicals, rot, old blood and new.

 

Sans hadn’t been down here in years, avoiding the lab all together if possible. Too many unpleasant memories…

 

But Alphys was their only option right now. She knew more about human anatomy than anyone else in the underground, regardless of how little that was. There was no doubt she was already aware of Frisk. Sans knew all about the royal scientist’s surveillance throughout their world, but Undyne had yet to come busting their door down looking for the human. Meaning she hadn’t told anyone yet, more than likely out of curiosity. 

 

The Royal Scientist was incredibly loyal to the Captain of the Royal Guard, but she wouldn’t even let that get in the way of an opportunity to further her research, which gave them some security. Frisk was the first human that had fallen in God knows how long. That made her invaluable to Alphys’s work.

 

Sans grumbled aloud to himself as his bones tapped across the floor, cursing himself for forgetting his damn slippers. He could feel something, or several somethings, staring at him from the shadows. Dozens of disembodied, misshapen eyes peered out from the darkened doorways lining the hall.

 

Alphys had been busy…

 

Finally coming up to the lit room at the end of the corridor, Sans poked his head in and spotted the lizard monster bustling about, poking and prodding at some poor half-melted bastard strapped uselessly to the metal slab in front of her. He rapped at the door frame twice. No response.

 

“yo doc!” He shouted, grinning at the sound of breaking glass followed by a string of curses.

 

Alphys turned to glower at him, red eyes flashing behind her glasses as she approached the unexpected visitor, her tattered lab coat dragging through the spilled mixture and shards of glass. Sans wasn’t surprised by her appearance in the least. The worn coat, stained clothes, and bloodshot eyes told him she’d been working nonstop for at least a few days, which was pretty normal for her. She was trying to live up to someone vastly superior after all.

 

“Th-that serum took me eight days to perfect Sans!” Alphys all but snarled, her little clawed hands clenching as if she was about to haul off and hit him. She knew better though.

 

“looked like ya needed the break anyways alph. i need your help with somethin’. i think your gonna like it.”

 

“The work I'm doing is crucial to preparing for our return to the surface! W-what could you possibly…have…th-that…”

 

Realization spread across her tired face, the pupils of her already beady eyes dilating into pinpicks.

 

“You…you brought the..h-human with you??” Sans nodded and the lizard practically squealed in excitement, bouncing in place and ringing her hands together. “Oh my god, Sans! I c-can’t believe it! You actually brought them here?! W-we’ll have to prep a room and start taking samples! Th-this is incredible!”

 

“keep your pants on doc. i’m not givin’ the kid to ya.” Not a chance in hell… “we uh…need your expertise though.”

 

Alphys’s disappointment faded quickly. It wasn’t exactly what she’d wanted, but it was better than nothing. It had taken Sans weeks to bring the human around and she wasn’t about to waste this chance. There was no way that Undyne or Asgore would risk letting her keep the human, obviously Sans didn’t either, but this way they would stay alive and she could run at least a few tests.

 

“S-sure! I…can still take some samples right??”

 

“psh…whatever you want as long as it don’t kill ‘em.”

 

“Oh no no no! N-nothing lethal! E-extremely painful and invasive maybe. But nothing life threatening.”

 

Sans snickered and shook his head. He’d have to keep an eye socket open for sure. Alphys was notorious for getting as much out of her work as possible regardless of the subject’s comfort or condition. Probably why so many of her projects ended up in a dust pan. But he figured this would give him more leverage for the good doctor to keep her silence. 

 

Plus whatever she had planned would take care of Frisk’s punishment on his end for now. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Upstairs Frisk was waiting, albeit impatiently. She had listened to Sans’s footsteps as they faded, another door sliding open and shut in the darkness, then silence. She hadn’t been afraid of the dark in a very long time. The quiet didn’t bother her either, but combined with the chill of the room, even with Sans’s jacket zipped, and her obviously vulnerable state, she couldn’t help but feel paranoid. Especially when the shadows seemed to writhe at the edges of the tv’s light.

 

If it wasn’t for that, she’d have moved from her designated tile just to spite her ‘Master’, but she really didn’t need another reason for him to be mad. This whole situation was stupid anyways. She was having an emergency and he was throwing a fit because he was woken up, like a toddler from an interrupted nap. What a freaking jerk!

 

Huffing in annoyance and stamping her bare foot, Frisk decided it would be worth it. A small victory to prove she still had some control of her life. She started to bend her knees and swing her arms, making a show out of her defiance before taking her leap of faith. Her feet planted two tiles over, her toes crossing over the line to a third. 

 

Ha! Take that Sans!

 

Her celebration was short-lived though, the entire room suddenly visible under a brilliant red light. Shrieking fearfully at the familiar hue, she scrambled back to her tile, crouching and covering her face with the jackets hood. She was about to start apologizing frantically, wincing as a shadow cast over her.

 

The…shape was off though, not even human-like. It almost looked like a box was..swaying next to her??...

 

Pulling back the hood, she looked up at said ‘box’, finding it to be the size of a refrigerator faced with a panel of small blank screens, mostly cracked, and a row of gauges and dials across the bottom. It rolled side to side methodically on a single leg (?), fitted with a wheel that seemed far to small for the size of the load it bore. 

 

It just…stood over her, shifting about on the tile she’d leapt to, only letting of a soft mechanical buzz. Was it a monster of some kind? She tried calling out to it, but received no answer. Licking her dried lips, she reached out tentatively and touched the screen.

 

Her hand jerked back and she shut her eyes as a light overhead flashed, brightening up the area where she crouched and temporarily blinding her. Blinking the spots from her eyes, found herself in a spotlight, the circle covering her and the ‘machine’ in front of her.

 

The screens came to life one by one, glowing red until the remaining blank squares left the pattern of an X. Two sets of long, tube-like metal arms had sprouted from the sides of the black box, the top pair ending in a pair of red, sharp fingered gloves and the bottom in yellow. The needles on the gauges had shifted, twitching slightly across the yellow faces along with the now erratic humming.

 

Without warning, machine let out an obnoxious shriek of static, startling Frisk into losing her balance. Her bare flesh hit cold tile and she tried to curl in on herself, covering her ears against the sound. One of the hands moved slowly to the front, pointed gloves fingers grasping the edge of a dial and twisting it side to side until a voice crackled through, clear as day.

 

“Well hellooo, darling~!”

 

Frisk’s hands and jaw fell as her head tilted up to look at the now talking machine, watching the screens alternate between red, black, and yellow in sequence with its words. The swaying was more lively too, the arms undulating as if it were dancing or to keep its balance.

 

“…H…hello? You can...talk?”

 

“But of course dear~!”

 

“Are…you a robot? Or a monster?”

 

One of the red gloves moved to the front over the bottom row of screens as it ‘laughed’ haughtily.

 

“OH HO HO HO~! Why, I suppose I’m both! And you must be the human Dr Alphys is sooo excited about!”

 

Frisk smiled a bit at the confirmation and nodded. She’d taken a liking to sci-fi and robots late into elementary school, having been seated next to a boy who always brought his comic books and action figures to class. His favorite had been a series about robots that turned into vehicles, aircrafts, and other things. She never got around to pursuing a collection of her own, but she kept a fondness for the genre ever since.

 

“I guess so…My name is Frisk.” Getting back onto her feet, the human extended her hand in a polite gesture.

 

“Call me Mettaton, darling!” Two of four hands clasped her one, shaking it vigorously. “The doctor will be so thrilled to have you here. I’ve been so looking forward to meeting you as well!”

 

“I-it’s a pleasure to m-meet you too!” Frisk fought to keep herself stable, feeling like her new acquaintance was about to shake her arm right off! “But..h-how do you know ab-bout me?”

 

This robot’s excitability was quite contagious. She never expected to see something like this down here. Then again, a world of monsters was the last thing one should expect to find after falling into a hole in a mountain. Mettaton finally stopped shaking her, the red gloved hands tucking behind its back as the yellow pair flitted through the air, as if conducting music as its swaying continued.

 

“Why, Dr Alphys knows everything that happens down here. As do I! In fact, I was specifically designed for human…’interaction’…just in case another ever came to visit again~!”

 

Frisk didn’t like how the robot’s tone changed so drastically, taking in its cracked screens and the dents on its surface. If this machine was created here, it could be just as aggressive as the other monsters. She decided to keep smiling, tucking her fears away for now. Mettaton had given her no reason to be afraid…yet.

 

“That’s incredible! We don’t really have anything like you where I come from. Nothing outside of cartoons and comics anyways. You’re amazing!”

 

The robot seemed to shudder to a stop as if startled, the arms behind its back tensing up and fidgeting. A few screens flickered with static. Mettaton was trying comprehend her expression. Her smile was wide and bright, her eyes shining with curiosity and something akin to adoration. He couldn’t understand why, but he was…flattered. For all the bravado and perceived confidence, the mechanical marvel was at a loss of how to handle such a genuine compliment.

 

He was programmed to eliminate humans on sight after all…

 

The red hands gripped the chain saw it held out of sight shakily. Carefully he tucked the weapon back into the hidden compartment in his back before coming forward, one to cup the edge of his front panel and the other to wave her off bashfully.

 

“C-come now, darling…You don’t really mean that…”

 

Endeared by the humble response, Frisk’s smile widened.

 

“Are you kidding? You’re the coolest thing I’ve ever seen, and I’ve been living with talking skeletons and a flower.”

 

Realistically if it wasn’t for the slave treatment, living with Sans and Papyrus would be pretty amazing in itself. Maybe in another lifetime, they could even have been friends.

 

Before long she was rattling off questions left and right, the red on Mettaton’s screens glowing brighter and pulsating as though they were blushing. Soon her queries became more encroaching, asking permission to touch the screens and gauges, turning the dials and discovering with much delight that the one on the left adjusted the pitch of their voice. She inspected each hand and arm, testing the mobility and flexibility of each finger. 

 

“So did Dr. Alphys build you?” The slight tip forward that resembled a nod made her just a bit more comfortable with coming here. “Wow…They must be pretty amazing themselves if they can create something this awesome.”

 

Mettaton intended to respond when the human suddenly ducked behind him. At first he was concerned about the secret compartment, but then-

 

“Hey! What’s this for?” Frisk asked, running her fingers over the edge of the big red switch in the center of its back.

 

“Oh Darling, no! Don-!”

 

CLICK!

 

.  
.  
.

 

“…D-did you just…flip my switch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, The doctor is in.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: I forgot to mention about Mettaton’s pronouns. I'm sure everyone gets it though, but in this Mettaton perceives himself as male while for now from Frisk's POV he's just a box without sexy bits to define a gender XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Time for a check up...}
> 
> Warning!: This chapter will contain blood and intense abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to apologize for the delay @x@ I just had the hardest time with this chapter for whatever reason on top of the moving and unpacking and cleaning the new place up and adjusting to a new schedule and just...Uuuuugh...
> 
> But its finally here and hopefully the next chapter won't take over a month to crank out XP
> 
> Also, just in case anyone notices, I decided to correct Sans dialog. I hope I've made his accent obvious up to this point because I'm not using 'ya' anymore or spell check will drive me insane XD
> 
> Thank you everyone who left comments and kudos and the sweethearts that were kind enough to check up on me <3 The support and concern is very much appreciated =3 Enjoy~

~

Frisk didn't know what she expected when her fingers pulled that switch to the side. She knew she shouldn't have done it, but damn it she'd been so excited to explore Mettaton's features that she didn't think twice about the repercussions...again. Flowey was right. Her curiosity was going to get her killed one of these days.

 

"M-mettaton??" The teen called out from the floor, coughing heavily while fanning at the smoke that had burst from the robot’s body, knocking her back to the floor and smothering her senses.

 

No answer. Great. It was probably a self-destruct mechanism or something. The doctor was going to be pissed, maybe even try to kill her...if Sans didn’t get to her first.

 

As the smoke finally started to clear, her eyes began to make out a faint humanoid shape...And by humanoid she meant however human someone who towered over her by two, possibly three feet with four arms could be. Was it the doctor? Another invention perhaps? More features and colors slowly became visible. 

 

Long, shiny black legs spread in an obnoxiously wide stance ended in just as shiny red, knee high stilettos. The cinched waist seemed transparent at first, apparently made of a glass tube that housed a pulsating heart-shape. A soul? The torso both sets of arms sprouted from sported a single knob and what she could only assume was a speaker, the shoulders jutting out at sharp angles that reminded her of Papyrus's armor a little. And atop those pointed shoulders, fixed in one side of a face she swore she'd seen on some famous actor with perfectly coiffed black hair shielding the other half, glowed two bright yellow eyes, one below the other.

 

Dark red, almost black lips split into a wide, fanged grin that almost divided the strange person’s head, their teeth flickering like a florescent lightbulb as they parted. Realization struck her just in time for her to take a deep breath before the room echoed with an enthusiastic, albeit sultry exclamation.

 

“OOOOH YEE-“

 

“-my GOD!” Her own excited cry cut them off. “You…You can transform?!” 

 

Mettaton stared at her incredulously, thin metal brows arched high and colored lips pursed as a hand pressed over the chest speaker in a gesture of shock and possibly offense at the interruption. The human girl’s eyes were practically sparkling, so full of wonder as she took in the new body. Once again, the automaton was…at a loss.

 

“W-why y…Ahem!” Clearing his throat Mettaton reapplied his grin, two hands fixing to his canted hips while another flipped a lock of hair from the uncovered half of his face. “Why yes, darling~! What did you think I was going to do? Blow up~?”

 

“Y..yeah actually..” Frisk squinted and giggled bashfully, clasping her hands behind her back and shrugging her shoulders up. “I’m really sorry about that. I should’ve asked before I started touching anything…You’re just so cool, I couldn’t resist. I hope I didn’t offend you…”

 

The faint glow around the hovering soul in Mettaton’s abdomen rippled, the hands not on his hips linked and pressed over his chest as he sagged a bit. Yellow eyes flickered and thin brows softened into an expression of adoration. Inside he felt like his soul was going to burst into tiny pieces, completely enraptured by this sweet little human.

 

“Oh Frisk…” He sighed wistfully, extending a hand for her to take. “You’ve done nothing of the sort, dear. Aside from test runs, I’ve yet to really use this new body Dr Alphys created and I haven’t had the chance to show it off for anyone. I’m so glad I was able to debut it for someone who appreciates it beauty~!”

 

Smiling brightly Frisk was just about the reach out and take Mettaton’s hand when a cold sensation suddenly prickled in her chest, leaving her feeling weighed down and constricted. ‘Oh no…’ Her face contorted into an expression of pure dread, shocking the android in front of her.

 

“Frisk?” He called out to her in concern, stepping forward and waving his hand in front of her face when she didn’t seem to acknowledge him. “Oh dear. Are you feeling alright, darling?”

 

Her lips parted to answer, bare knees shaking below the hem of the jacket and trembling hands clutching at her aching chest. Before a word could even be uttered she was jerked back into the darkness of the room, the air leaving her lungs and her heels skidding along the floor as her body was pulled by an unseen force. Hard-boned fingers stopped her flight, grasping harshly at the nape of her neck and digging into the tender flesh. Hot and oddly moist breath puffed against the back of her ear, rustling the hair curled against her cheek and pulling an anxious whimper from her throat. She could practically feel the angry glow of magic against the back of her head.

 

“wow kid…you really don’t know how ta listen, huh?” Sans hissed in her ear, releasing her physically only to force her to the floor with his power.

 

The pressure was almost unbearable. She couldn’t move, could barely even breathe as she stared up at the illuminated skull that appeared to float in the darkness. A pained sound escaped her strained throat, feeling the protest of a weakened rib.

 

“i mean what was so fuckin’ hard about stayin’ put in one fuckin’ place, hm? startin’ to think you might just be plain stupid, kid.”

 

“W-we could always r-run an IQ test.” A new, eager voice stammered out the offer. “O-or I could study her brain directly! I’ll put it right back! I-I promise!”

 

Seconds later the room was flooded with bright light, causing Frisk to whine softly and clench her eyes shut, wishing she could cover her face. More warm breath touched her face, smelling of something like instant noodles (possibly shrimp flavored?) instead of mustard and tobacco. When she finally opened her eyes again and blinked away the spots in her vision, Frisk saw she was face to face with some yellow, reptilian creature, bright red eyes peering inquisitively through thick-lensed, round-framed glasses that magnified their size.

 

Sans was just visible over their shoulder, his dark expression betraying the heinous smirk.

 

“don’t think so doc. pretty sure humans need that ta stay inside at all times, right?”

 

Said doctor gave a groan of disappointment, lips twisting into a pout as she stood upright, but still hunched.

 

“Can’t blame me for trying.” Sharp, wide-gaped teeth grinned mischievously at the skeleton before her head swiveled towards the robot across the room, transforming into a look of disapproval. “Mettaton! What are you doing in EX form?!”

 

“W-well!” All four hands shot up into a defensive gesture and Frisk could clearly hear the nervousness crackling in his voice. “I heard Sans and the human come in! So, being a gracious host I decided to introduce myself and keep Frisk company!”

 

The glass set in Alphys’s frames caught the glare of the overhead lights, hiding her eyes from her creation. She moved forward, stepping awkwardly over the girl pinned to the floor and dragging the damp hem of her sullied lab coat over her bare legs, earning a disgusted whimper that was quickly silenced by more pressure.

 

“A gracious ‘host’, huh?” The royal scientist scoffed, hands tucking into her pockets as she came to a stop in front of the automaton almost twice her size. “That’s funny, because…I don’t recall creating any code for something like that in your programming. Tell me Mettaton. What is the protocol for encountering a human in the underground?”

 

Two sets of hands fidgeted anxiously, their owner’s eyes flicking up from his creator to the girl who watched helplessly a few yards away. It shouldn’t hurt the way it did, to look at her and feel like he was about to betray her. The human had been so polite, friendly, and even fearless in his presence. Nothing like the ones that came before. 

 

“Well? I’m waiting, Mettaton.”

 

“…P…protocol for human interaction is as follows: The subject is to be secured and brought to the lab for testing before harvesting the soul.”

 

“Good.” Alphys nodded in approval. “Now what do you do in the case that the human resists capture? You know this too, right? You’ve never had trouble following procedure before, have you?”

 

Metatton continued fidgeting anxiously, oddly self-conscious as the two monsters stared him down.

 

“……I-if the subject r-resists…d-deadly force is-“

 

“Please stop!” Three pairs of eyes turned to Frisk at her strained cry, a single red orb flaring as its pupil narrowed until it was a barely visible point. “He..he gets it okay?....But it wasn’t his fault. I-I’m the one who made him change. I d-distracted him…S-so please…don’t punish h-him…”

 

If the robot could shed tears, he’d be wailing hysterically at Frisk’s show of compassion. Alphys on the other hand seemed highly interested, trying to process the effect the human had on the machine specifically designed to kill her kind. There was something about her that had even swayed the notoriously cruel skeleton brothers and the doctor was curious as to what it could be. Did she have some sort of manipulative magic? Some form of hypnosis perhaps?

 

Or maybe it had something to do with her Determination…

 

Clearing her throat and adjusting her glasses, Alphys turned her back to Metatton and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her snout. She would deal with him later. 

 

“V-very well..” She began, her stutter returning as she changed focus to the human again. A quick look and a nod to the skeleton had the power bearing down on her dissipating along with a pained gasp. “So Sans had told me about your l-little predicament. S-something about bleeding? If that’s the case then let’s get you down to the lab. Metatton! Revert back and bring all my books on human anatomy to exam room two!”

 

Watching the robot skitter off, transforming along the way, Sans allowed Frisk the few extra moments to catch her breath and stand on trembling legs. Despite being silent, she could see that he was positively livid, the magic radiating within his socket highlighting some hairline cracks in his skull that she hadn’t noticed before. If she didn’t die today she was certain Sans was going to make her wish that she had. 

 

The intense glare was more than enough to get her moving as Alphys shuffled passed them to the open doorway that led to her lab. The pungent, stale air was enough to turn her stomach. She swore she could hear faint growling and pained wails coming from the ominous passage, almost bringing herself to a stop if not for the irate skeleton following close behind her. 

 

Whatever the purpose of this place, she was certain that good things were not to be found…

 

Arriving at the ‘exam room’, Frisk had expected something maybe like a doctor’s office. A stiff, shiny mattress with a paper sheet over it that would crinkle annoyingly beneath her. A sink and a box of gloves. Stethoscopes or blood pressure monitors on the wall. Maybe even a poster with something advertising good health.

 

Alas, what greeted her was something out of a horror movie. The walls were covered in deep gouges (possibly claw marks) and muted stains she didn’t care to identify. The tiles on the floor were also filthy, some shattered or missing completely. Along the wall hung a plethora of vicious looking tools that appeared more like instruments of torture than medical supplies. Beneath them sat a wide counter top, covered in paperwork and used tools, separated by a troth-like sink that was rusted and dented from use. Tall cabinets covered the opposite wall, filled with marked jars of various colored fluids, bottles, and books she couldn’t make out the titles of. And in the center, a metal chair was planted on a vertical bar, the back reclined slightly with a raised foot rest.

 

The whole thing reminded her of a nightmare she’d had about going to the dentist, distracting her with its haunting image as the two monsters conversed. Looking closer, she saw the worn restraints on the arms and shuddered. They weren’t going to strap her into this thing, were they??

 

“alright kid. fork it over.”

 

The gruff order snapped her out of it and made her turn towards Sans, his boned hand out stretched and phalanges flexing in a gesture that he wanted something from her. She stared confused for a few moments, looking up at the malicious sneer on his face and wondering what he could possibly……Oh.

 

Sans’s grin only spread, nearly splitting his skull in two at the horrified look of realization on Frisk’s face. The glow of his single eye flared as her trembling hands clutched the front of his hoody and she stepped back, obviously refusing.

 

“look. you got two options here. take it off yourself and do as the good doc says or i take it off you myself and make you regret ignorin’ an order…what’s it gonna be kid?”

 

Swallowing hard under the commanding gaze, Frisk slowly reached for the zipper of the oversized hoody, the only thing shielding her from the chill of the room and the scrutinizing stare of the two monsters. The scientist was nearly bouncing on her toes, obviously excited to have a human to study. As long as it helped her deal with her predicament, Frisk would endure.

 

But the way Sans was staring her down was unnerving to say the least. Hatred, annoyance, maliciousness, and sometimes amusement were all things she came to expect from him. But coupled with the thin saliva coating the grinning, grinding fangs, Frisk decided that she disliked this look more than anything, mostly because she didn’t understand its meaning and couldn’t prepare herself for whatever Sans intended..

 

It was the same face he’d showed before they left the house, that hungry looking sneer that made him seem like he was preparing the eat her whole. The more she stared back the more self-conscious she became, her fingers trembling as she fidgeted with the small piece of metal that allowed the hoody to keep her body somewhat warm and hidden.

 

“don’t make me start countin’…”

 

Taking a sharp breath and holding it in, Frisk dragged the zipper down, the metallic clicking of metal on metal making her stomach turn. Her fingers met the stop at the bottom faster than she’d hoped, both sides parting and causing the weight of the oversized coat to slip off her right shoulder. She reached up to catch it, but Sans’s fingers snagged her wrist first, jerking her forward while grabbing the hoody.

 

“you’re takin’ too fuckin’ long…”

 

Frisk kept her gaze focused on his worn t-shirt, still curious as to how his magic made it look…full? A shudder past through her at the heated breath that rustled her hair as she was stripped completely. She wanted more than anything to just jerk her arm free and shield her exposed body as much as her thin arms could, thinking better of it to avoid angering the skeleton more. Instead of releasing her right away, he draped his jacket over his shoulder then grasped her chin, forcing her eyes up to his smug face that had leaned in closer.

 

“now listen good, kid…i’m lettin’ you get away with a lot of shit today. so here’s the deal.” The bones clutching her chin turned her face towards Alphys. “the doc here is gonna have her bot fill you in on all the info she’s got about your lil’…problem. in return you’re gonna answer any questions she has and do whateva she tells you. no strugglin’ or any funny shit. she’ll know if your lyin’…some of the things she’s gonna do are gonna hurt like hell. so you can scream and you can cry…but you’re gonna deal with it. understand?”

 

A fearful whimper was her only response when her head was wrenched back towards Sans, who’s expression had softened eerily.

 

“consider this your punishment and we’ll be square. we’ll go home, you’ll clean up the mess you and the weed made, maybe we’ll fill your belly, and we’ll go sleep this whole thing off. ‘kay?” His voice was practically a pur, terrifying her even more as he manipulated her head into a nod until she did so on her own.

 

“good. now go have a seat. imma be watchin’ from right over there.” The hand on her chin slid away to point at a chair by the doorway. The only exit. “gotta keep an eye socket out for you just in case the doc goes a little…overboard.”

 

He patted her cheek before releasing her wrist to pull his jacket back on, shaking out the hood over his shoulders. The magic in his left socket dissipated until the light returned to the right side, both shrinking considerably as he took in the human’s terrified expression. Fuck, she looked about ready to piss herself and he was loving it!

 

“pop a squat, kid…before I change my mind about your punishment.” The threatening growl tapered off into a chuckle as he watched Frisk scurry off to the examination chair, trying uselessly to cover herself.

 

The chair positioned by the doorway creaked under his weight as he dropped down, the rusted feet scraping across the tile floor. Stretching his legs out in front of him and crossing his ankles, Sans wiggled his bare boney toes and once more cursed himself for forgetting some damned shoes. He glanced up at the ‘whoosh’ of the door beside him, keeping a close eye on Mettaton as he wheeled in with a short stack of books. It seemed like the human had worked her magic on Alphys’s pet project too; A monster soul infused with a body built for the express purpose of killing humans.

 

If given the chance she just might sway the entire underground. The thought made him smirk at the sheer absurdity of it. The idea that this small, scrawny, annoying, weak, soft…brave…sweet-smelling…

 

The skeleton snorted derisively and rubbed his sleeve across his teeth, wiping away the drool that started to gather. He hadn’t been thinking clearly today, still tired and grouchy as fuck. Every time he looked at the human he became even more irritated. Magic would spark through his joints and skull and leak between his teeth. His soul would shudder and clench within his ribcage in what he could only describe as ‘hunger’, which made no fucking sense to him. And today just felt so much worse…

 

The blame could be placed on bloodlust he supposed. While not as intense as Papyrus who actively sought out competition, Sans did take pleasure in beating those who pissed him off into a bloody smear for the dust to soak into. He liked how it looked streaked across the white of his bones and dried between the digits of his fingers. Every time the sharp tips scratched open the kid’s skin or when a well aimed back-hand caused a split lip, he couldn’t help but admire the way the red droplets would bead up and slide down, enticing him to taste out of curiosity. Yet he resisted each time. It made him think of his own crimson magic and for whatever reason it disturbed as much as it excited him.

 

Even now as he watched from a distance, observing the dried blood cracking and flaking from her twitching legs as she shifted uncomfortably, he couldn’t deny his eagerness to see fresh tracks. Then there was the unexpected disappointment at seeing it be wiped away, soaked up by a dampened cloth offered to her by the robot. Growling softly, Sans sunk further down as he flipped his hood up over his skull and crossed his arms, ignoring the lingering scent of his pet human wafting from the furred lining.

 

The examination started out simple enough, Alphys pulling on a pair of gloves and scribbling away on some papers while Frisk answered various questions about herself. Mettaton was taking measurements and scanning her with a green light, his spare hands speedily flipping through the obviously well-read books on human biology. She was sixteen years old, five feet and two inches tall, just barely over a hundred pounds which meant she was underweight. This surprised him considering how much thinner she’d been when they first met. All appendages, digits, organs, and teeth were accounted for and as far as she knew, she had no diseases.

 

That she could recall, the only person in her immediate family who developed anything life threatening had been her mother. Something called ‘leukemia’ which while, according to one book couldn’t be passed down through family, was a miserable damn thing to experience and had an incredibly high mortality rate. 

 

Frisk didn’t seem willing to discuss it any further than that, so she was instructed to sit in the chair. At first she resisted, but one sharp look from Sans had her seated quietly. While Alphys continued taking notes and organizing sample jars, she ordered Mettaton to search the books until he located any passages regarding female bleeding. When he found a page in the section on human reproduction, he read aloud.

 

“Menstruation, also known as a period or monthly, is the regular discharge of blood and mucosal tissue from the inner lining of the uterus through the vagina.”

 

Frisk immediately turned bright red, staring up at the ceiling while Alphys took tongue, cheek, and tonsil scrapings, almost causing her to gag. God this was humiliating…And poor Mettaton for having to say it.

 

“The first period usually begins between twelve and fifteen years of age, a point in time known as ‘menarche’. However, periods may occasionally start as young as eight years old and still be considered normal. The typical length of time between the first day of one period and the first day of the next is twenty-two to forty-five days in young women, and twenty-one to thirty-one days in adults, an average of twenty-eight days. Bleeding usually lasts around two to seven days.”

 

Her head shot up as she looked at Mettaton incredulously, wincing when Alphys plucked a few hairs from her head.

 

“Seven-...This is going to happen every month? For a week? Why??”

 

“For breeding purposes, if I recall. Sounds a t-typical monster heat cycle.” Alphys murmured, adjusting the chair to lean back and raising the foot rest so that Frisk lay flat. “We usually don’t s-start that until we’re almost fully g-grown. It sounds like humans can begin reproducing when you’re still considered ch-children…Interesting.” 

 

Maybe to Alphys it was interesting, but the subject made the human girl uneasy, even more so when her legs were suddenly moved against her will and spread wide. She tried to snap her knees shut, but Mettaton’s reluctant grip stayed firm.

 

“Please forgive me, dear…” His voice crackled through his speaker solemnly.

 

She wanted to struggle, but the harsh glare the doctor cast her from the opposite end of the converted table made her freeze and close her eyes tightly. Sans had remained silent, obviously not interested in stopping whatever was about to happen. Her hips jumped at the initial touch of gloved claws tugging at her skin, but she forced herself to relax as best she could.

 

“I…Its okay..” She finally whispered back to Mettaton, grasping at one of his tubular arms. “P..please continue.” 

 

Anything to distract her from…this.

 

Giving the closest he could to a nod he carried on, trying not to sound as uncomfortable as Frisk obviously looked while reciting a paragraph explaining the symptoms prior to the bleeding. Now she understood the stomach pains, thankful that it wasn’t the symptom of something worse. As it turned out, her low body weight over the years had caused a condition that delayed her cycle past its expected time, which was why it hadn’t shown up until now. Perfect timing, body…

 

“The menstrual cycle occurs due to the rise and fall of hormones. This cycle results in the thickening of the lining of the uterus, and the growth of an egg, which is required for pregnancy. The egg is released from an ovary around day fourteen in the cycle; the thickened lining of the uterus provides nutrients to an embryo after implantation. If pregnancy does not occur, the lining is released in what is known as menstruation.”

 

“…humans lay eggs??” Sans sputtered from across the room, causing Frisk to jump while he was unable to keep himself from laughing hysterically.

 

“Not that kind of egg, S-sans.” The doctor rolled her eyes, leaning back from between the human’s thighs with a few fragments of tissue in a petri dish and a small jar of soaked cotton balls in hand. “It’s a microscopic cell inside the female that gets fertilized by the m-male and is gestated for up to forty weeks human time.”

 

The doctor returned to her notes and began categorizing her samples for later, nodding to Mettaton to return the table to its original position as she stepped away to collect new containers and tools. What she brought back with her made Frisk’s stomach drop.

 

“wait so…its just the females that carry offspring? not both?” He sat upright with his elbows on his knees, ignoring the human’s apprehension for his own interest.

 

Frisk was about to ask what the needles, vials, tubing, and the less than pleasant looking tools were for, but she was cut off by Alphys’s response. She was about to get out of the chair when Mettaton’s gloved hands gently pressed on her shoulders, his body rotating side to side in what she assumed was a gesture of shaking his head.

 

“That’s human biology for you.” Alphys snickered then gave Frisk a warning look as she took a strip of tubing and tied it around her upper arm. “They’re primarily o-organic beings. Much more complicated than flowers or trees.”

 

The teen watch anxiously as the veins in her thin arm started to swell slightly, blue lines puffing up just beneath the skin. Then she saw the needle attached to another line of tubing come into view. She’d never reacted well to needles. Vaccinations as a child had been an ordeal, then having to witness mom constantly having blood drawn made her fears increase tenfold. Her struggling didn’t last long before the hesitant automaton was ordered to put her wrists in the straps and hold her in place. She cried out at the not so delicate poke and piercing of flesh, closing her eyes tightly as the needle hit a vein and her blood rushed through the piping and began filling the vials. 

 

‘Don’tlookdon’tlookdontlook!’

 

Alphys and Sans continued discussing human anatomy and reproduction, but Frisk wasn’t processing any of it. Every second the needle stayed in her arm the weaker she felt and before long she was on the verge of passing out. She didn’t even realize the needle had been removed until something was pressed against her lips and the smell of…chocolate?...filled her nose. Hazy eyes fluttering open, she came face to face with Mettaton’s screens and a red gloved hand holding what appeared to be a small doughnut up to her mouth.

 

“Here, darling…This will make you all better.” He cooed softly, another hand stroking her hair in encouragement.

 

How could a-…Oh…Monster food. Right.

 

At the first magic-infused bite, she was able to sit upright on her own, not caring about the questionable crunch mixed in with the cakey texture as she finished the rest of the doughnut. Glancing over she caught sight of nearly a dozen small vials of her blood and would’ve retched had the magic food not already begun to absorb into her system. At least her arm was bandaged. Now if only they would unbind her. Or at the very least, cover her with something. Her modesty had taken a back seat to fear for a now, but she was still cold.

 

“A…are we done yet?” Tired eyes looked up at the scientist’s shining lenses then to Sans’s nearly empty sockets. “C…can we go…home now?”

 

“That’s all the samples I need for now.” Alphys answered while staring firmly up at her fidgeting creation, nodding her head towards the door. “All that’s left is some reflex tests and you’re free to go.”

 

Frisk saw that Mettaton was very reluctant to leave, one hand still on her head and the other grasping the small human one beside him. Even without his humanoid appearance his anxiety was evident in the way his screens flickered frantically and how his free hands clenched. The lizard addressed him sharply once more and eventually he let go, turning away and wheeling out of the room past the skeleton who’d stood from his seat.

 

Oh god…What was about to happen to her?..

 

As soon as Mettaton was gone and the door shut behind him, Alphys pulled off her gloves and threw them aside, reaching for one of the tools then setting it down. Both yellow scaled hands came together, claws clicking against themselves as she pondered where to begin. Sans had moved closer, hood still up and hands in his pockets as he watched them closely. He wouldn’t let the doctor hurt her too much…right?

 

“S-so…Reflex test huh?” Frisk tried to laugh, unable to mask her worry. “Like…tapping me on the knee with a little mallet? That sort of thing?”

 

“Well, there is that.” Alphys hummed almost cheerfully, picking up said tool and twirling it in her fingers.

 

To the girl’s relief she used it as intended, giving a little tap on each knee and commenting as her legs twitched in response. The reprieve was short lived unfortunately, as she felt a familiar tightening in her chest followed by what she’d been only able to describe as a ‘ripping’ sensation. She couldn’t even scream as her soul was pulled from her body and left hovering before her, a shimmering, red heart-shape that bobbed softly and twirled in place. 

 

The last time she’d seen it was during her first confrontation with Papyrus. At the time and beforehand, she was unable to take in its appearance, still processing that such a thing existed inside her and could be removed as easily as the skeletons and Toriel had done. Flowey had protected her most of the way, keeping the lesser monsters of the ruins at bay and her soul safely tucked away. Now as she sat helpless and strapped in, no battle ensuing and no Flowey to safeguard her, Frisk was able to see the traces of magic that swirled inside it like glitter in a snow globe. She briefly wondered what it would do if shaken.

 

As she looked upon her soul, she barely acknowledged the light tapping along her forearm until a piercing pain shot through it. Shrieking and tearing her gaze away, she looked down at the scalpel sticking out of her arm, blood already seeping around the blade. Her fingers twitched then clenched as she looked up at the lizard monster’s captivated gaze.

 

“Hah!…Wh-what a-are y-“

 

“Huh…S-so the soul really isn’t affected by physical damage. Extraordinary.” Taking hold of the scalpel once more Alphys pulled it slowly, dragging the blade across the flesh about an inch and extracting more screams from the human. “It does make sense with their bodies being organic and not magical m-manifestations like us. The corpses from the souls Asgore already has have l-long since decayed. Only the bones remain. Isn’t that interesting, Sans?”

 

Alphys didn’t wait for a response, taking more knives of varying sizes and blade types to test on the girl’s flesh. She obviously reveled in her work, her gap fanged grin widening with each cut and cry. But she grew bored quickly, switching to testing the strength and flexibility of Frisk’s bones and joints. Starting with her fingers. Each pop and snap, follow by shrieking pleas for mercy, made Sans shudder in a not so unpleasant way. The buzzing was getting louder and he was finally starting to recognize its tone. Although knowing she wasn’t doing it intentionally didn’t help his body’s natural response.

 

“So her bones are not as strong as yours or your brother’s.” The doctor murmured more so to herself as she jotted down more notes, despite addressing the skeleton behind her. “I can’t say I’m too surprised though. While human’s have s-strong magic in their souls, their bodies are frail. Easily b-broken. Like dropping glass on stone.”

 

Satisfied with her scribbling, Alphys pulled the various knives free and tossed them onto the tray carelessly with the other used tools, ignoring more ragged cries. Sans watched as she lifted a glass of sea tea and held it up to his human’s whimpering mouth. He snarled when she refused it, taking in her pleading gaze and tear streaked face that reflected the bright red glow of her soul. Sans almost growled again as her quivering lips parted, his magic thrumming even louder. 

 

Shortly after the liquid was swallowed, the broken bones, dislocated joints, and bleeding wounds began to heal quickly, only leaving behind some barely visible scars and the already drying blood. Frisk was slumped as far as her bound wrists would allow, her limbs shaking under the stress as fresh tears rolled down to her jaw line. Yet her soul remained undisturbed aside from the increased intensity of its light. She prayed that this would be the end of it. She just wanted to go back to the house in Snowden, see Flowey, and sleep this whole ordeal away.

 

After a bit of silence Frisk started to drift off, but then her body lit up with a different kind of sensation. One that sent ripples of warmth from the pit of her stomach and radiated out towards her extremities. It wasn’t painful, but she was weary, cautiously following Alphys’s hand each time she prodded her soul with a fresh-gloved fingers. The surface rippled slightly at the light touches, its glow gradually lessening to its previous state.

 

“A-as expected, the soul doesn’t appear to have taken d-damaged after extended physical trauma.” The red-eyed lizard mumbled to no one in particular as she took more notes. “The only apparent effect would be a t-temporary increase in luminescence. Perhaps a reaction triggered by the human’s inherent Determination? I-I’ll need to run more tests. Possibly with the DT extractor?”

 

Alphys looked to Sans for approval, eager to continue gathering information. Instead she found his expression somewhat vacant, the red glow of his eyes barely visible as they had shrunken to pinpricks nearly hidden within the depth of his sockets. His fists were shoved deep into his pockets and his right foot clenched and unclenched his toes against the tile with a soft clicking of bone. The skeleton’s body language practically screamed out his anxiety, a few red droplets of magic-infused sweat beading at his brow. 

 

“…nah.” He finally answered, stepping forward and reaching out to unbuckle Frisk’s restraints. “that’s enough for today doc.”

 

The mention of the machine designed for experimenting on human Determination brought with it the memory of its original creator and the first time Sans had witnessed the contraption in action. There was no way in hell he was letting his pet near that thing.

 

“so what’s the verdict on this bleedin’ problem huh? can you stop it or somethin’?”

 

“Unfortunately n-no. It’s an inevitable function that her body has to e-experience. I suppose I could put something together to at least help with…c-cleanliness.” Dejectedly returning the girl’s soul to her body, Alphys pulled off her gloves and excused herself without another word, leaving the pair alone.

 

Sans watched the doorway and waited until he was sure she was out of earshot before looking down at Frisk who had slid down more without the straps keeping her in place. She was still shaking slightly with each tired breath, her tears dried over her flushed cheeks. Her lids were heavy over her glassy eyes, distant even, and for a moment he wondered if she was still conscious. Looking over her bloody, splayed limbs hanging from the chair, he stepped aside to the wide sink, returning shortly with a dampened cloth.

 

Frisk flinched at first as he took her hand then again when the warm wetness touched her cooled skin. Her head rolled to the side, bleary eyes trying to focus on his movements as he cleaned her. The tip of her pink tongue darted out to brush over her dried lips and her throat cleared with some difficulty.

 

“S…Sa…ns…” Her croaking voice made his soul clench unhappily.

 

“yeah, kid?” He responded while holding out the tea Alphys had left, shifting around to start on her other arm after she took it from him.

 

“Nh…Are..” Frisk cough quietly and cleared her throat again, becoming a bit more lively with every sip. “..Are we going home soon?”

 

“yeah, pet…the docs puttin’ somethin’ together for you then we’ll go.”

 

Sans choose to ignore that she had reached out for him when he stepped away to rinse the cloth. When he turned back she was pulling herself to sit up, still trembling but not as badly. It was something akin to pride he felt, watching her support herself after such a painful experience. His tenacious little human…

 

Deciding not to coddle her too much just yet, he extended his hand, offering the cloth to her.

 

“you wanna get the rest?” He had to admit he was somewhat disappointed when she nodded and took it from him, shoving his hands back into his pockets and pacing about the room.

 

There were fresh bloodstains on the floor, spattering the tiles as it had dripped from the chair and tray of tools. He should’ve found this satisfying as the human was sufficiently punished, but he’d caused none of it and it left him feeling…discontented. This was why Boss gave him so much shit about her care. Regardless of the circumstance or who she offended, it was still up to him to discipline his pet and here he was pawning her off on someone else.

 

…Maybe Paps was right…

 

Figuring this was as clean as she could get without a shower, Frisk folded the cloth and set it aside, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them tightly. Sans was being quiet and it made her nervous. It had become customary that after she was punished he would feed, pet, and speak soft and kindly to her. Was it because they were away from the house? He probably had to save face in front of other monsters. Any sign of weakness from him could put them both in danger. He and Alphys had seemed friendly enough though, hadn’t they?

 

As if on cue, the lizard returned with Mettaton wheeling in behind her carrying a small tote bag. The robot’s screens flickered, alternating colors until their pattern displayed a question mark, as if he was afraid to ask the human anything out loud. She responded with a sweet but exhausted smile, which seemed to satisfy him as the screens shuffled once more back to solid yellow. He held the bag out to his master and moved back as she stepped forward, reaching into it. A folded black article landed on the foot rest in front of Frisk.

 

“S-something for you to wear on your way back. It doesn’t fit Undyne anymore and she won’t miss it...I’ve packed some other things f-for you.” The doctor dug through the bag, pulling out one of the books Mettaton had been reading. “You can have this for now…But Asgore help you if I don’t get it back…”

 

Frisk nodded quickly, in the process of unfolding the piece of clothing. It was a long, knit sweater, the length of which would bring it down to her knees for sure. The sleeves were loose and the collar was wide enough that she wasn’t certain it would stay on her shoulders. From the bottom opening a curious square of red cloth fell into her lap. As she picked it up, the folds loosened and revealed it to be a…pair of…lacey…panties.

 

She looked up at Sans first then immediately away as his glowing irises shrunk into tiny specks again, her face heating with embarrassment.

 

“D-don’t worry. They’ve never been worn. Undyne doesn’t do…u-undergarments, but hey…C-can’t blame me for trying.” Alphys snickered, her expression becoming heated and distant for a moment before she resumed digging through the bag. “I made some liners for them o-out of this super absorbent material. You won’t even know its there and there enough to l-last you a while…since I’m assuming you w-won’t be going anywhere anytime soon…Right, Sans?”

 

The skeleton in question merely grunted, his focus switching to some random point in the room nowhere near his blushing pet.

 

“S-sans gave me the number to the phone he lent you, so I’ll b-be checking in frequently.” Setting the bag on the counter, the royal scientist tucked her arms behind her and gave Frisk a last unnerving grin. “Do come back if anything happens. I’d be more than happy to help out. Say ‘goodbye’, Mettaton.”

 

The automaton watched his master shuffle away then reached out with all four hands to clutch at the girl’s drastically smaller ones.

 

“It…has been a tremendous pleasure making your acquaintance, dear Frisk…Do keep in touch, darling.”

 

Frisk waved as Mettaton followed after Alphys, leaving her and Sans alone again. Giving a glance towards him, she almost sighed to see he wasn’t staring at her anymore. Carefully she descended from the chair, her legs, hips, and lower back aching from being seated for so long. As predicted, the black sweater came well past her hips, stopping just above the knees. She stared at the underwear uneasily, wondering if they were even going to fit.

 

Strangely enough they did. After another quick look to make sure she still had some sense of privacy, she grabbed one of the ‘liners' from the bag. She turned it about, observing it from all sides. It just looked like a long thin, flexible piece of…foam?...Nothing like the thick puffy things she found in her sister's room once. Stuffing it into place, she found that Alphys was right about barely noticing it at all.

 

Tugging the sweater back down to cover the underwear and fiddling with the collar that hung loose about her shoulders, she turned to find Sans standing directly behind her, staring intently with tiny red lights. She gasped and backed up against the counter, wincing as the edge dug in.

 

“ready kid?” He looked and sounded very annoyed, even as sharpened digits extended towards her with his palm turned up in offering.

 

Frisk cast it a nervous look before clasping the bones with her smaller hand and nodding. Her bare feet stumbled as he tugged her along towards the doorway and apprehension gripped her, not wanting to return to that place. She took a deep breath and held it just before her foot passed over the threshold, almost losing it at the cold pressure baring down on her. Again after several moments it was gone and she was just left cold and weary, teeth chattering as she found herself ankle deep in biting snow. 

 

Looking up finally, she saw the familiar door to the place she’d come to call home since her fall and released her breath with a slight smile. She didn’t look forward to having to clean up in there, especially since the dimness of the lights in the underground ceiling told her Papyrus would most likely be home. He was bound to be angry at the state of the place, but as long as they were away from the lab, she would handle it.

 

The girl was about to step towards the door, but Sans’s firm grip stopped her. She looked back at him, worry sinking her stomach like a stone at the panicked look across the front of his skull. He was staring at the door, specifically the door knob. She followed his gaze and bristled at what she hadn’t noticed before.

 

A length of golden chain draped over the knob, ending in a loop of leather. A leash.

 

She felt the bones in her grasp begin to tremble and her nervousness quickly devolved into terror.

 

…What waited for them behind that door?

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Ooooh my god I'm a terrible person...Sorry Frisk @x@'''
> 
> But I'm so excited to get started chapter 5...Can't wait to work Paps into this mess XP
> 
> Once again, thank you everyone for sticking around <3 
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Next time, the Boss takes care of business...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {See how a proper pet behaves...}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I got this out in two weeks! I was really looking forward to getting Papyrus in here and now its done and now I'm happy <3
> 
> Finding the right music definitely helped me crank this one out, 'Icon of Dominance' and several other songs by Lordi being my biggest motivators.
> 
> I'm honestly happy with this chapter, but I'm really hoping the relationship dynamic doesn't get too convoluted from here on...
> 
> Also if anyone could tell me how I can get my notes from chapter one to stop showing up at the bottom of EVERY chapter I'd appreciate it @~@
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading and especially to everyone who commented and kudo'd! Enjoy!

Fear was a new look to see on Sans, at least from Frisk’s point of view. The way his sockets seemed to expand and how his pupils practically disappeared within the blackness of them left the girl feeling more than a little anxious. She feared the skeleton for his cruelty. Imagining whatever had the bones of the hand grasping hers rattling like this was making her stomach twist and tighten until she was almost nauseous.

 

“S…Sans?” She managed to squeak out in a soft voice, startling him out of his terrified trance.

 

Her breath hitched as his head twisted suddenly and his red orbs expanded, droplets of crimson sweat flinging from his ivory forehead. The skeleton’s eyes twitched about slightly, zeroed in on her face but not completely focused. He looked…helpless…and that alarmed her more than anything. The row of teeth that had drooped and shrunk from its typical smug grin perked up, the tip of the one gold fang glinting softly.

 

“heh…w-what’s with that face, kid? you look like you’re about to lose yesterday’s lunch…” 

 

Her insides quivered and clenched at his poor attempt to play off the obvious tension, even more so when he turned back to the door and his mouth slackened again. The ache of her cold feet went unnoticed as they stepped up onto the small patio together and wiped the clumps of snow clinging to them on the mat. A few more moments of heavy silence followed, neither of them reaching for the door knob, even when Frisk started to shake as well. Her gaze shifted sideways to look at him again and she regretted it, his expression reading ‘panic’.

 

Inside Sans’s head he rambled ‘fuckfuckfuckfuck’ over and over again, unable to take his eyes off the object of his turmoil. The hand not clutching the human’s reached up to touch the magically locked collar around his neck, the worn leather thicker and the golden spikes longer than the one he had bought for Frisk. It had been there for so long he hardly acknowledged it anymore. 

 

And that leash…

 

He hadn't seen that in…fuck…who knows how long. Maybe a few months before Frisk came along? He’d been losing track of time ever since the human came running from the ruins, dodging fireballs with the weed in its boot clutched to her chest. He did remember Papyrus’s words when he brought her home however.

 

“AFTER THE CRAP YOU GAVE ME ABOUT ENLISTING DOOMFANGER AS GUARDIAN OF OUR DOMISILE, YOU HONESTLY EXPECT ME TO AGREE TO LET YOU BRING THIS FILTHY RUFIAN INTO THIS HOUSE?? YOU CAN’T EVEN REMEMBER TO KEEP THE CAT’S BOWL FULL!! WHAT MAKES YOUTHINK YOU CAN HANDLE THE RESPONSIBILITY OF A PET?? A HUMAN NO LESS!!” 

 

His skull had looked ready to burst as his magic responded to his fury, even more so when he’d realized the girl had slipped out during his tirade. When he stomped out into the snow, Sans thought he’d seen the last of her…Papyrus didn’t leave survivors. The last thing he’d expected to see was his brother carrying the beaten human back into the house then dropping her onto the couch roughly, his harsh face appearing conflicted until he turned on the shorter skeleton and shoved the wilted flower into his hands.

 

“LISTEN WELL, SANS. DO NOT TAKE THIS AS AN ACT OF…’MERCY’.” He’d spat out the word like it left a bad taste in his mouth. “THIS IS A TEST FOR YOU. TO PROVE THAT YOU’RE NOT JUST A USELESS LAYABOUT WHO ISN’T WORTH THE DUST I WOULD CRUSH YOU INTO…IF YOU WEREN’T MY BROTHER. THIS HUMAN WILL BE YOUR PET TO CARE FOR AND TRAIN. DO SO WELL OR I WILL LET UNDYNE COME PUT HER OUT OF HER MISERY.”

 

Sans’s had kept his mouth firm and nodded, sweat rolling down his skull and eyes shrinking when Papyrus scoffed and reached out to him. Gloved fingers grasped as his collar, jerking him into the other monster’s personal space. His knee bones had gone weak at the proximity of his brother’s face to his own, feeling each irritated puff of breath against his cheek bones.

 

“DO NOT FAIL ME, SANS…OR THERE WILL BE…” His thrumming magic had been almost audible as his pulsated within his narrowed eye sockets, the light within them flicking down to the leather in his grasp. “…CONSEQUENCES.”

 

Had he finally had enough of Sans’s fuck ups?...

 

He chanced another glance down at his human, finding her gaze focused on the door with a look of apprehension, her other hand fidgeting with the strap of the bag hanging from her shoulder. Her knees were clenched and shaking while her feet had turned pink up to her ankles from the snow. Shifting his focus back to her face, he noticed her tongue dart out across her shivering lips before worrying it with her teeth.

 

‘you should be worried, kid…this might be the last straw…but i’ll be damned if i’m not gonna at least…try to keep you..’

 

Looking back to the chain hanging on the doorknob, he resolved himself to doing whatever he could in order to keep Papyrus from giving Frisk up to Undyne. She was his pet. Shit owner or not, she belonged to him damn it. 

 

The fingers of his free hand began to twitch, phalanges rolling and tapping against his metacarpals before they reached out to grab the leash. They hesitated for a moment then slid over the cold links of shiny metal, lifting it slowing from its perch. His brow bones knit together as he took in its condition; the polished links and the stitching on the leather handle…Papyrus had been taking good care of it.

 

His magic stirred in the spaces between his ribs and across the crest of his pelvic bone, tempered only by the reminder that his brother always took care of his belonging after use. 

 

Clutching the chain tightly, Sans swung it to wrap around his palm then reached for the knob again. The heated air from within the house rolled out as he cracked the door open, teasing his chilled bones. Here goes nothing…

 

Frisk hadn't realize she’d been holding her breath until Sans finally stepped into the house, pulling her out of the cold. His grip was so tight she was certain there would be bruises, but she said nothing. Not even a whimper as she almost tripped over the threshold. The living room was dim, the only source of light coming from the entry to the kitchen. From what she could see, the damage was still there; bloody smears on the carpet, tufts of stuffing peeking from the rips in the arm of the couch, gashes in the wall and floor around Flowey’s table. 

 

Speaking of Flowey…

 

Inside his cage, the living flower had tucked itself into the soil, the golden petals curled to hide his face just barely visible over the tongue of the boot. A large, red shard of bone was imbedded in the toe of the makeshift planter, a few severed vines wriggling weakly atop the table beside it. Frisk dropped her bag and tried to go to him, but Sans jerked her back, his already painful grip tightening. Her sharp gasp stirred the flower however, a few petals peeling back to reveal his terrified eyes.

 

“F-f-frisk?...A-are you o-okay?...” His tiny voice made brought tears to her eyes.

 

“M-me?...What about you??”

 

Before he could answer, Sans’s blazing glare sent him back into the boot, his quivering making the ratty old laces sway. Frisk shrunk as the skeleton turned his attention to her, whimpering as the sharp tips of his fingers bit into her skin. The magic radiating from his bones was warm, soothing at first until the heat began to build and nearly scald her.

 

“not another word…i fuckin’ mean it this time.” He all but snarled, twisting her arm to the side. “and i’m not sayin’ it so you’ll behave for me this time…one word out of turn and paps’ll make anything i’ve done feel like a tickle…if he doesn’t fuckin’ kill you. capiche?”

 

His grip adjusted at her quick nod, giving her a moment to wipe her eyes before dragging her towards the doorway to the kitchen. Sans had half a mind to open another portal and take Frisk as far as his shortcuts would go…but that would’ve been a definite death sentence, possibly for both of them. They had a better chance if they just faced the music now. Not that it made him feel any better…

 

Frisk kept her head down, shuddering as the texture beneath her feet changed from carpet to tile. The kitchen usually smelled like one of Papyrus’s various pasta dishes by now. Discovering his culinary talents had been a pleasant surprise, as she couldn’t even remember her last home-cooked meal. Hearing so had apparently put the taller skeleton in a mood Sans claimed to have not seen in years. That first night in their home, she’d eaten more spaghetti than she thought she’d had in her entire life beforehand, inflating the chef’s ego greatly as she praised him over each bite.

 

From that day on, the kitchen had become something of a sanctuary as long as Papyrus was home. He would teach her different recipes and cooking techniques every night and in the morning on his off days. He answered whatever questions she had, albeit snidely, regardless of whether they had anything to do with the task at hand. Despite his arrogance and intimidating appearance, he’d shown her something close to kindness, never raising a hand to her since her capture. Not like Sans…

 

But if what he’d said was true…

 

“I ASSUME YOU HAVE SOME KIND OF EXCUSE FOR THE MESS THAT GREETED ME THIS EVENING.”

 

The girl winced at the sharp tone and loudness of the other skeleton’s voice. Even when he wasn’t shouting, he made sure he was heard. It certainly opposed the way Sans seemed to grumble everything, as if he was too lazy to even raise his voice. She lost count of how many times he’d thumped her upside the head for making him repeat himself.

 

Peering meekly through her bangs, she took in the monster seated at the kitchen table. He was obnoxiously tall, able to keep his booted feet flat even while settled on the chairs Frisk had to climb up in to. One black leather-clad leg was crossed over the other, the bend of his knee making a perch for the purring feline draped over his lap. 

 

A pang of regret struck her when she realized she hadn’t fed the cat that morning either. Another thing for him to yell at Sans about, for sure. Usually whether she did something wrong or not, if he blamed his brother for something it resulted in the shorter skeleton punishing her. Glancing at the monster beside her and taking in his grim expression, she wondered if they had ever been friendly to each other like she was with her sister. Facing forward once more she immediately regretted looking up at Papyrus’s face.

 

If looks could kill...

 

Frisk had come to identify the empty socket look as either fearful or extremely angry. She was fairly certain Papyrus wasn’t the former, somewhat thankful that the look wasn’t being directed at her as far as she could tell. These skeleton monsters confounded her with how their bones, regardless of firmness, seemed to contort with ease to show emotion. It was more than a bit disturbing and made her own bones ache.

 

“I’M WAITING, SANS.”

 

“th…the kid had…an accident. we went to see alphys to get her looked at.”

 

Frisk felt her face heat up in embarrassment, her grip on his bones flexing. An ‘accident’? Really? What was she? Four? Papyrus on the other hand, didn’t seem the least bit concerned nor impressed with the response, the gloved hand stroking Doomfanger pausing much to the cat’s displeasure.

 

“AN ACCIDENT, HM?...YOU WILL HAVE TO EXPAND ON THAT, BECAUSE I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW HOW THE HUMAN’S ‘ACCIDENT’ RESULTED IN A CRACK IN THE BATHROOM DOOR, A BROKEN DOOR FRAME, A HOLE IN THE BATHROOM WALL, AND BLOOD IN THE BATHTUB AS WELL AS THE CARPET THROUGHOUT THE HOUSE. NO NEED TO EXPLAIN THE DAMAGE TO OUR COUCH AND WALLS. I ALREADY FOUND AND DEALT WITH THE CULPRIT.”

 

Poor Flowey…

 

“l-look boss…things just got out of hand.” Sans tried to force a grin, but Frisk could see him straining and feel his hand shaking again. “the kid woke up with a…’problem’ and started breaking the rules left and right. woke me up early, locked herself up in the bathroom…i was takin’ her out to the shed…to discipline her, ya know? i didn’t notice the blood until the weed started screamin’ his head off.”

 

The human rolled her eyes in disdain, staring off at some random point in the kitchen. Of course he blamed her. She was the reason he absolutely had to break down the bathroom door and drag her naked through the house. Her body. Her blood. Her fault.

 

“i already handled her punishment. the doc took care of her problem and promised to keep our visit a secret.” He was trying to sound more confident, shrugging nonchalantly as if impending doom wasn’t bearing down on the two of them. “we woulda been back sooner and had the mess taken care of, but alphys wanted to take some samples and run a few tests in exchange for her silence. ya know the doc likes to be thorough. heheh…heh…”

 

The small lights in Papyrus’s eyes had returned, but his boney brow stayed furrowed, the hand sprawled over the fidgeting cat’s spine resuming its gentle petting. For a moment Sans thought he was going to get off easy this time…

 

“HMPH…AS I EXPECTED. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, SANS.”

 

“…w-wha…c-come on bro. what are you talkin’ abou-“

 

“WHEN I SAID YOU COULD KEEP THE HUMAN AS A PET, IT WAS MEANT TO TEACH YOU ACCOUNTABILITY. TO PROVE THAT YOU COULD BE RESPONSIBLE FOR OTHERS AND ABOVE ALL ELSE, YOURSELF. I WAS STARTING TO BELIEVE YOU WERE SHOWING PROGRESS, BUT LOW AND BEHOLD! OUR HOME IS DAMAGED, YOUR PET IS TRAUMATIZED, AND ONCE AGAIN DOOMFANGER WAS LEFT TO STARVE!! I WAS FOOLISH TO HAVE ANY FAITH THAT YOU COULD EVER BE MORE THAN A WEAK, WORTHLESS, LAZYBONES!!!”

 

Sans’s face fell and his sockets darkened to nothingness as he lowered his head. His hands twitched then clenched tightly at his sides, drawing a soft pained gasp and a light tug from Frisk. He could care less if he shattered her fragile bones to dust right then.

 

Despite the pain Frisk felt a soft ache in her chest, pity for Sans as he was berated ruthlessly by his own sibling. While she’d born the brunt of many cruel tirades in recent years, never had it come from a family member. Sure she and her sister had disagreements, but they’d never been cruel to one another. It hurt to hear Papyrus say such awful things, almost as much as it was so see Sans crumble. She was beginning to understand, just a little bit, why her ‘master’ behaved the way he did towards her.

 

“I MEAN, HONESTLY! LOOK AT YOURSELF! TRAIPSING ABOUT IN YOUR PAJAMAS. BAREFOOT. DRAGGING YOUR HALF DRESSED HUMAN AROUND LIKE AN ABUSED STUFFED TOY! YOU CAN’T EVEN CARE FOR YOURSELF PROPERLY LET ALONE A PET! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO CALL UNDYNE TO COME DEAL WITH HER! YOU INSIGNIFICANT, INFERIOR, PATHETIC WASTE OF SPACE! I AM LOATHED TO CALL YOU MY BROTHER!!”

 

“Y-you shouldn’t talk to him like that!!!” 

 

Two sets of glowing sockets turn on her in a heartbeat, making the girl wish she’d just listened and kept her mouth shut…But she kept her head up, wide eyes beneath furrowed brows holding firm against the sharp skeleton surprised stare. She couldn’t take listening to another word. It was just too much.

 

“He…he’s your family…You’re supposed to support and take care of each other, aren’t you? Even if you don’t like him…Yelling and talking down to him like this won’t do any good for either of you!”

 

At first Sans couldn’t even process the fact that the human had just talked back to his brother, let alone her words. They replayed in his head until they finally sunk in, leaving him feeling torn. No one had ever shown him sympathy or stood up for him. Not that he could remember anyways. It enraged and humiliated him, made him feel even more pathetic to think that a weak little human felt sorry for him. Yet at the same time it kindled this warm feeling deep within his bones, the magic inside stirring with some unknown emotions.

 

He had to repress a shudder as his ever-tightening grip caused one of his pet’s knuckles to pop. Just as he was about to speak, having no clue what he was even going to say, Papyrus started to chuckle. It started as a few huffs of air from his nasal cavity then moved down into his chest as his shoulders started to shake. Before long the kitchen echoed with uproarious laughter, startling the cat out of the room and leaving the other two occupants terrified.

 

‘fuck...she’s so dead…’

 

By the time Papyrus finished crowing, red glistening tears had formed in the corners of his narrowed sockets the same color as the perspiration dripping down San’s skull. He wiped them away with the flick of a gloved finger, shoulders still twitching with the occasional snicker.

 

“THIS.” He began, pointing at the human who was so obviously regretting her recent life choices. “THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT. YOU’VE DONE SUCH A TERRIBLE JOB TRAINING YOUR PET THAT NOW SHE THINKS TO SPEAK AGAINST ME!! THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS! FIRST, SHE INSULTS MY CULINARY MASTERY AND NOW SHE ASSUMES SHE CAN CHALLENGE MY TREATMENT OF MY PROPERTY?? HUMAN! YOU HAVE ERRED FOR ILL THIS NIGHT!”

 

Frisk would’ve gulped audibly if her jaw hadn’t started to quiver, her head tucking down bit by bit as she struggled to keep her gaze trained on Papyrus. Cold, bare toes curled anxiously against the tile, itching to turn and flee as far from here as possible. Her and her big damn mouth…

 

“h-hey boss! don’t pay the kid any mind, huh?...” Sans tried to discreetly pull the human behind him and out of his brother’s sight. “she’s…goin’ through some shit right now…the…’hormonal’ kind…if ya get my meaning…its fuckin’ with her judgment.”

 

Papyrus scowled harder and lifted a brow in question. “ELABORATE.”

 

“ah…it’s a human way of…maturin’ i guess…alphys gave her a book if you want more details, but pretty much the kid is…not so much a kid anymore.” Sans ignored the annoyed look from the girl, giving his brother a weary grin. “but don’t worry about it bro! i-i’ll handle it.” 

 

The raised bone resting over the thinner skeleton’s angular sockets drew close together, the corners of his jagged mouth drooping. His leather trousers creaked as he uncrossed his legs and planted both booted feet flat, arms crossing over his clothed ribcage.

 

“…HANDLE IT, SANS? YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT AFTER ALL THE TIME I’VE GIVEN YOU TO BREAK THE HUMAN IN, ONLY NOW YOU HAVE THE CAPABILITY TO ‘HANDLE IT’?

 

Sans’s weak grin wavered even more. “c-come on, paps…humans are a lot different from us, right? i-i mean, you…don’t really expect training one to be that easy.”

 

“…ARE YOU TALKING BACK TO ME, SANS?”

 

The smaller monster’s eyes darkened in a heartbeat, the corners of his mouth dropping.

 

“n-no of course not, boss. i would nev-“

 

“I SEE THE PROBLEM NOW.” Papyrus hummed and raised a hand to stroke his chin thoughtfully. “I’VE BECOME TOO LENIENT WITH YOU AND NOW YOUR PET WAS BEEN LEARNING FROM YOUR INSUBORDINATION. NO AMOUNT OF POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE REINFORCEMENT IS GOING TO INFLUENCE HER IF SHE’S NEVER BEEN SHOWN HOW TO PROPERLY BEHAVE…” 

 

“i…that’s not…you don’t-“ Sans’s nervous rambling ceased as soon as his brother’s gaze locked with his, every bone rattling in terror.

 

“DROP IT.”

 

Sans hesitated for a split second before releasing Frisk’s hand, shaking it off harshly when she wouldn’t let go. He silently hoped that moment of reluctance wouldn’t cost him. Though honestly, at this point just breathing too heavily would probably set Papyrus off.

 

“COME.”

 

Without missing a beat, he obediently stepped forward, coming to a stop no more than two feet in front of the other skeleton like he’d been conditioned to. That’s when he noticed the faint traces of red magic flickering around the rim of his brother’s eye sockets. His instincts were suddenly ringing alarm bells in his skull. 

 

How could he have missed that??

 

More droplets of liquid magic beaded across his forehead and his jaw trembled, large fangs parting to address his realization until another sharp command closed them again.

 

“DOWN.”

 

If Sans had dropped to his knees any harder he might’ve shattered his patella, widening sockets focused on the space between Papyrus’s boots. He could feel his pet’s eyes on him. They were probably bugging out of her head in confusion, fear, maybe sympathy. He didn’t even have the presence of mind to be angry about it, his emotions bouncing frantically between fear himself and something bordering on relief. Maybe this was a good thing? If he could use the situation to their advantage, she might make it out in one piece…or at the very least alive.

 

His train of thought was derailed by the red, open palm of his brother’s well-worn glove. He stared at the pointed, slightly curled fingers that gave a beckoning flex and looked up, his ivory features perplexed. The glow in Papyrus’s eyes was getting brighter and it made his soul stir in a terrifying sense of excitement. He could feel it humming in the gaps between his bones, the magic cartilage in his joints beginning to tingle and glow, swelling just slightly.

 

‘shit…shit…why fuckin’ now…’

 

“GIVE.”

 

Knowing exactly what he was demanding, Sans shakily unwound the gold chain from around his metacarpals and poured it into the outstretched palm. Without a word or even waiting for the command, he lifted his head, giving easy access to the ring of the collar around his neck. The other skeleton couldn’t resist a sharp smirk, a look of approval as he connected the leash to the collar, giving an experimental tug that jerked the smaller one forward onto his hands. Sans could feel the heat of Papyrus’s magic practically vibrating the air between his knees. His own stirred more anxiously, his tongue forming thickly in his mouth and writhing anxiously against the back of his gritting teeth.

 

“GOOD BOY.” The praise followed by a foreboding chuckle left Sans pleased, but even more uneasy.

 

Case in point, when he felt this brother’s heavy hand flatten against the back of his skull, he almost flinched away. But when the sharp fingers crept back and scraped repeated against his occipital bone, he nearly melted into the floor. It didn’t take long for his jaw to grow slack and his tongue to loll out from between his fangs, releasing a few eager trails of saliva. In his faint haze of delirium, he vaguely remembered that the human was in the room, watching him lowering himself to her station in front of another. His cheekbones flushed in humiliation, but for the most part he didn’t give a damn.

 

“I’M DELIGHTED TO SEE THAT YOU HAVEN’T COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN YOUR PLACE.” Papyrus commended the monster at his feet, sweeping his covered claws around to his jawline and tilting his head up. “I AM CERTAIN THIS IS WHAT THE HUMAN NEEDS. TO SEE PROPER SUBSERVIENCE.”

 

Sharp red eyes lifted to the human, reveling in her obvious discomfort and confusion. She almost seemed distraught at seeing her master prostrate before him, eyes wide and brow creased in worry as her hands fidgeted with the ends of her over-sized sleeves. He took note of her disheveled hair and tired eyes, working his way down over her collared neck and exposed shoulders. He’d noticed when they arrived that ‘new’ sweater was devoid of stripes, a telltale sign in this world that she was indeed no longer a child. The knitted material ended just above her quivering knees, leaving her soft, fleshy calves and tense feet opened to the elements.

 

“LOOK AT YOUR POOR HUMAN PET, SANS.” He nearly snarled, jerking his brother’s head around to look at the girl as she shuffled back a bit, trying to shrink in on herself.

 

Sans definitely didn’t like the look on her face. The tenderness in her eyes hidden beneath her dismay made him sick and he couldn’t keep himself from glowering at her. He saw the expanse of flesh under her chin bob faintly as she swallowed and looked away from him, her arms wrapping tightly around her torso. 

 

Good…He didn’t need her fucking pity…He didn’t want it…

 

“SHE MUST BE SO EXHAUSTED AND CONFUSED WITHOUT A PROPER MASTER TO GUIDE HER. AND IF WE WERE TO SET HER FREE, SHE’D SURELY DIE EITHER TO THE NEXT MONSTER SHE ENCOUNTERED, IF NOT THE ELEMENTS. IT WOULD BE…’MERCIFUL’…TO JUST END HER SUFFERING NOW, WOULDN’T I?”

 

Frisk’s head turned back to the monster pair so fast she almost gave herself whiplash. Surely he wasn’t serious. What Sans told her couldn’t be true! He wouldn’t really kill her over this, would he?? Her terrified gaze flickered between Papyrus and Sans as she prepared to take another step back towards the doorway. She knew he was right. Even if she could escape from the house, with or without Flowey, her chances of survival were nil.

 

She was doomed no matter what she chose.

 

Then her heart fluttered apprehensively in her chest when the kneeling skeleton murmured something she wasn’t exactly sure she’d heard.

 

“WHAT WAS THAT SANS?” Papyrus questioned his brother, forcing him to face him once more. “SPEAK CLEARLY! YOU KNOW I HATE YOUR DAMN MUMBLING.”

 

“p-please…don’t hurt her.”

 

Fine red orbs met the stunned human’s eyes for a brief second then returned to the lidded, empty sockets that were trained forward, not daring to look up. Another low chuckle echoed through the kitchen.

 

“ISN’T THAT SWEET…AND POSITIVELY SICKENING.” A sharp jerk of the chain forced Sans’s attention up to the other skeleton’s face again. “FINE. THIS IS YOU’RE LAST CHANCE SANS…ONE MORE FUCK UP AND YOUR PRECIOUS HUMAN IS AS GOOD AS DEAD.”

 

Frisk wished she could say she was as relieved as Sans appeared, his shoulder’s slumping while hers tensed even further. Something told her it wasn’t going to be that simple…

 

“…th-thanks, boss..”

 

“ONLY ON THE CONDITION THAT FROM HERE ON SHE WILL FOLLOW BY YOUR EXAMPLE. SHE WILL LEARN, THROUGH WATCHING YOU, WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A PROPER PET…” Papyrus let the tension on the leash slip, draping it over Sans’s shoulders before releasing it and gesturing for him to stand.

 

Sans bit back a groan as he got back to his feet, his joints aching and tingling from the over-active magic pulsing faintly within them. Without his patella and tibia grinding uncomfortably against the floor, he didn’t have much to distract him from the sensation creeping around the rim of his ischium. But not wanting to seem like he’d ignored his brother’s charity, he swallowed back the accumulating saliva and nodded.

 

“if…that’s what you think is best, boss…”

 

“OF COURSE IT IS!” The sharper skeleton snorted derisively, his grin widening as he rose from his chair, towering another foot and a half over Sans. “NOW. SINCE THAT ORDER OF BUSINESS IS DEALT WITH, THERE’S THE MATTER OF CLEANING UP YOUR MESS.”

 

Moving passed the other monster towards the sink, Papyrus lifted a bucket of cleaning supplies and held it out to his brother. Sans stared with creased brow bones, but took it regardless. Was he really going to make him clean up the mess Frisk and the weed had made? Fixing the bathroom wall and door were one thing…

 

“YES, YOU ARE GOING TO SCRUB EVERY DROP OF BLOOD OUT OF THE CARPET.” Papyrus confirmed, noticing the confusion that crossed the other’s façade. “YOU WERE SO SET ON PUNISHING YOUR PET THAT YOU IGNORED HER NEEDS AND YOUR IGNORANCE IS ULTIMATELY WHAT CAUSED THE MESS. ERGO, YOU WILL CLEAN IT UP.”

 

The lights that had just returned to Sans’s sockets narrowed drastically, his teeth twisting into a snarl of displeasure. Just as he was about to turn his hateful glare on Frisk, Papyrus’s snapping fingers brought his eyes forward again. In the outstretched palm rested another pile of chain, silver and more delicate that the heavy gold links of his own. 

 

Frisk’s leash. He must’ve gotten it from his room…But what for?

 

“PUT IT ON YOUR PET AND BRING HER HERE.”

 

Sans tried not to show his hesitation, taking the thinner chain and looking up at his brother, perplexed. When he received nothing but a raised brow and folded arms, he turned to do as he was told. Frisk had moved back a few more paces, her hands clasped under her chin as if to hide her collar. His sockets narrowed further as he approached, his mouth set in a grim line of wide fangs. Standing before her, he held the clasp at the end of the leash and let the rest dangle.

 

“hands down, pet.”

 

When she resisted with a frantic shake of her head, he dropped the bucket with a clatter and his now free hand shot out to grab her by the hair, dragging her closer and bending her head back. He watched with dark fascination as she shuddered against him, grimacing when his breath puffed hotly over her face and a drop of his saliva fell upon her chin, rolling down her jaw line and over her neck.

 

“don’t start thinkin’ what you witnessed changes anything here. you’re still mine and you will do as you’re told, or suffer…” His humming magic pulsed louder at the droplets of moisture forming in her eyes. “now i’m not gonna ask again. put your hands down or i’ll start breaking fingers until you do…”

 

Sniffling lightly and swallowing hard, Frisk finally relented, dropping her hands to her sides. Sans took a moment to marvel at the expanse of her throat, lightly bruised beneath the strap of studded leather. He licked hungrily at his fangs to distract his tongue from her flesh, finding it the sharp bone a poor substitute. Sensing his brother’s ire at how long this was taking, he quickly fastened the leash to the girl’s collar and released her hair, turning to tug her further into the kitchen by the chain.

 

“WHILE YOU TAKE CARE OF YOUR DUTY, I AM GOING TO OFFER YOU A SMALL COURTESY.” Papyrus’s eyes glinted maliciously, making Sans weary and increasing Frisk’s dread. “I WILL ADD TO YOUR PET’S DISCIPLINE AND GIVE HER A TASTE OF THE…’POSITIVE’ REINFORCEMENT YOU’RE ACCUSTOMED TO. PERHAPS IT WILL PROVIDE MORE INCENTIVE FOR HER TO BEHAVE.”

 

Sans would’ve said no if he thought that he truly had a choice. This sense of jealousy and possessiveness had never show itself before, especially when it came to the other skeleton wanting something that was his. He couldn’t refuse him. Ever. 

 

But damn it all! The girl fucking belonged to him!

 

…and he belonged to Papyrus.

 

‘…fuck.’

 

He shot his human a discontented glance, momentarily relishing the panic on her face, before looking away again and extending the leather strap of her leash to his brother. 

 

Maybe this would work. 

 

It did for him…

 

“whatever you think is best boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: A little encouragement could go a long way...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Papyrus shows Frisk the error of her ways...}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual.......
> 
>  
> 
> IM SOOOO SOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! TT^TT
> 
>  
> 
> I tried so hard to get this done sooner...but shortly after I started this chapter post partem depression finally reared its ugly head and destroyed any and all motivation I had for anything that wasn't work and taking care of my kid (whos standing on her own now by the way..walking here we come)...
> 
>  
> 
> I struggled with where to go with this for the past two weeks then got hit with inspiration this morning. Hubby likes it and I hope you all do too <3
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I made a playlist for the fic in hopes that it will keep me inspired. Lordi FTW <3  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLYdvC-Ig_6XPzQRtYTFc5LZwZdjnESkZF
> 
>  
> 
> And if anyone wants to add me on tumblr, feel free <3 Its just a casual blog, but I occasionally post my scribbles on it.  
> Like these =3
> 
> http://aerychan.tumblr.com/post/161738511468/just-some-scribbles-from-a-fanfiction-im-working  
> http://aerychan.tumblr.com/post/160753255963/trying-my-hand-at-sans-again-3-once-i-was-happy  
> http://aerychan.tumblr.com/post/160843741113/aaaand-heres-papyrus-not-too-bad-for-my-first
> 
>  
> 
> I wont make any promises as to when Chapter 7 will be done. Ive got another fic on the side thats been trapped in my head for a while. I dont plan on posting that one until this is finished...and who knows when that will be XD...I'll be pretty busy for the rest of this month though with my daughters first bday coming up.
> 
> Once again, Thank you everyone for reading and commenting <3 You're all amazing!!!
> 
> .
> 
> .

Just when she thought things couldn’t get more complicated…

 

Whatever was going on between these two confounded her. Frisk understood why Sans would fear his brother, of course. Papyrus was incredibly powerful and intimidating. Even under...’normal’ circumstances it was obvious which of them was in charge, but this was…

 

To see the monster that had been tormenting her for weeks drop to his knees at the command of the other left her reeling and more confused than ever, while at the same time giving her a bit of understanding. She was young, not oblivious. Sans had wanted her to be like he was to his brother. And Papyrus was going to 'help' by using him as an example? Who does this to their sibling?? 

 

A wave of queasiness rolled her stomach as her leash was passed between them. If Papyrus had been able to manipulate strong, cruel, bullheaded Sans into...whatever he was to him...What was he going to do to her? He hadn’t raised a hand to her since her first day with them, nearly killing her before seeming to change his mind and dragging her back to the house. All this time she’d thought maybe he’d spared her out of compassion. Now she saw his intentions for what they were. She was a gift, a test, for his own...’pet’.

 

When Sans turned back to her, their gazes met and both froze. She could see the apprehension in his face, the strained corners of his mouth and rims of his sockets, the way his nasal cavity flared and his brow bone dipped slightly in the center. He was worried for her, his property. Like a child who was being to forced to share their favorite toy. She could only respond with a solemn expression of her own.

 

Poor Sans…

 

Frisk felt her fingers twitch and muscles in her arms tighten with the urge to reach out for him, to wipe away the sweat gathering at his temples and sooth the hard wrinkles in the bone that displayed his emotions. She should be angry at him. Not that there wasn’t any built up resentment, but more than anything she felt the ache of concern in her chest. For both of them.

 

What had they been like when they were children? Before this world became twisted? Were they ever...’normal’?

 

Flowey had told her a dozen times how different the Underground had been, how people were once friendly here, there wasn’t any infighting, and no one had any ‘LOVE’. Once people started to lose hope of escape and began fighting among themselves, the victors only grew stronger, increasing their Level-Of-ViolencE and giving them a sense of dominion over others.

 

The human had laughed at the acronym at first, finding the contradiction hilarious, but after witnessing its real meaning in the Ruins...She could never shake the screaming of that poor Froggit as Toriel scorched it to death, trudging unabashedly through the pile of dust it had left behind. Given their strength, Sans and Papyrus had obviously granted many monsters the same fate, giving them both a reputation that Flowey had said left others running at first glance. A reputation that could potentially keep her safe until she found a way out.

 

But at what cost?

 

What was she willing to do to survive here?

 

On the surface she’d learned from local vagrants, who were empathetic enough to offer support, how to feed herself and find shelter. One woman had even showed her a few tricks for defending herself, educating and showing her more kindness in a few days than she’d experienced in the years since her mother’s passing. Not that any of that mattered here. In her world there was no magic. Humans were limited to their own physical strength and reflexes, which wouldn’t really amount to much put up against the right kind of weapon. For instance, a gun or a well placed shiv, even enough kicks or punches in the right places could bring a human down. 

But again she was young and not that strong at all. There had been more than one occasion where she found herself unable to fight back or talk her way out of a dicey situation, opting to give up what little she had if it meant staying alive and unharmed for a while longer. If she couldn’t appeal to someone’s compassion, she cut her losses and moved on.

 

Monsters on the other hand, had power unimaginable to the human world. While they still had their weaknesses, the difference was nothing to balk at, not with the advancements in technology or how food here healed almost instantly. It was a wonder how they were sealed down here in the first place. Though she supposed any army could be overwhelmed by numbers. 

 

Flowey had told her how a human had the potential to be several times stronger than a monster if they were only able to tap into their own soul’s magic. Aside from tv magicians, who were all smoke and mirrors anyway, Frisk didn’t know a human alive who could do anything close to what monsters did. But apparently it was also why so many gave up on leaving. Between infighting dwindling their numbers and the fear of a changed surface, it seemed like few even wanted to bother anymore. They’d grown complacent, content to live in their ruthless world until the end.

 

Nothing she learned on the streets would help her here. Physical strength would do no good and she had no weapons or any real skill to use them even if she did. All she had was her wits, empathy, and her stubborn nature to keep herself alive. Some days she wondered if it would be enough.

 

If she didn’t reign herself in, it wouldn’t matter. One of these days she was going to push too far, ignore too many rules, and speak one too many times out of turn. She tried to ‘behave’ for them. It wasn’t like she hadn’t been subservient to anyone in the past. When she was younger and in mourning, she did what she needed to get by. Where ever she was sent and whoever had to care for her was her lifeline. She didn’t know enough about the world to try and make it alone. 

 

But that was before her hormones and body began to change in the last two years or so, bringing her to witness such depravity that she would rather risk life struggling on the street than whatever her tormentors then had in store for her. She felt no sympathy for them nor the case worker who would no doubt be in serious trouble when her foster ‘parents’ or her school eventually reported her missing and an investigation was launched. Without her as a witness there probably won’t be any charges, but hopefully someone would see reason and never allow another child to experience what she had in their care.

 

On the surface, the court system had failed her when she needed it most, showing her that even adults cared nothing about the rules they put in place. Here, she lived with judge, jury, and executioner in a world where one only survived by either submitting or fighting back. Considering that allowed her to relent on some of the hatred she’d let build up for the brothers.

 

The fact that Sans was still alive and that Papyrus continued to spare his life, despite the obvious malice towards his brother, spoke volumes to her. She still didn’t fully understand why they acted this way, but at least now she had something of an idea. Family still meant something here...At least she hoped it did.

 

Sans’s angry snarl snapped her out of her musings, wiping the concerned look off her face in an instant. His fingers grasped at the wide collar of her sweater, jerking her forward into his space and leaving almost no room between them. His sockets were dark again, the red lights almost gone as they bore into her own widened eyes.

 

“if i ever catch you lookin’ at me like that again...i’ll make sure you got nothin’ left to look with...got it?”

 

She watched his eyes follow the path of her tongue as she licked her lips, (He’d been doing that a lot recently…) before nodding twice. Beyond the small gaps between his fangs, she saw his own glistening muscle pulse and writhe like some slimy, living creature and shuddered in repulsion. His hateful leer sharpened as he shoved her back, snatching up the bucket he’d dropped after moving past her. Without another word or glimpse, he took the cleaning supplies into the living room, leaving her alone with his brother.

 

Frisk watched him go, resisting the urge to follow or plead with him to stay. She knew he wouldn’t anyways.

 

“YOU KNOW...YOU’RE A VERY BOLD CREATURE, HUMAN. NOT TO MENTION FOOLISH.” Papyrus stated, pulling her leash gently to grab her attention and bring her closer.

 

Although she turned towards him, Frisk kept her eyes to the ground, following the tug until she was standing even closer to him than Sans had been while kneeling. It still baffled her how tall Papyrus was. The length of his legs, even while bent, brought his knee bones up just below her hips. If he were to stand up straight, the top of her head would only come up to the bottom set of his ribs. She knew if she looked up, his gaze would make her feel even smaller.

 

“FIRST, I WILL GIVE YOU THE OPPORTUNITY TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF.” Leash still in hand, Papyrus leaned back and crossed his armed over his broad, armored chest. “WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO BREAK MY RULE, LET ALONE SANS’S?”

 

She really REALLY didn’t not want to explain any of this to him. Maybe he would let her go get the book? Surely he’d rather have that then listen to her ramble about something she’d only just learned about. Her suggestion was met with a harsh look and another jerk of the leash that had her practically falling into the skeleton’s lap. Her reflexes brought her hands forward to catch herself, landing on his femurs for a split second before pulling back with a quick apology. With her gaze down, she didn’t catch the flare of magic around the rim of his eye sockets or the twitching grin.

 

“I’M WAITING, HUMAN...”

 

God her mouth felt so dry…

 

“I...um...woke up and...I was bleeding.” She flinched at his derisive snort.

 

“HOW DOES ONE JUST WAKE UP BLEEDING? ARE YOU REALLY SO CLUMSY THAT YOU WOULD INJURE YOURSELF IN YOUR SLEEP? THOUGH I CAN’T SAY I’M SURPRISED GIVEN HOW FRAGILE AND UNCOORDINATED YOU HUMANS SEEM TO BE.” The sharp, mocking facade drooped slightly. “OR PERHAPS IT WAS SANS?”

 

“No no!” Frisk sighed and reached up to rub at her blushing face, the motion rattling the chain and spiking her nerves at the sound. “Its a human thing...To...to make it simple, my...Uugh!...”

 

Could she just die instead? Can that be an option?

 

But Papyrus was being surprisingly patient. Sans would’ve struck her by now for stalling.

 

“...Human females...bleed when they...when they’re ready to have...children...” The teen felt like she was going to pass out from the amount of blood filling her face in shame. “Its the first time and I didn’t know it was going to happen...I can’t control it either so...I panicked.”

 

Frisk waited for a response, anything to show that he understood her explanation, maybe even sympathized...Fat chance. When she finally gathered the nerve to raise her eyes to his face, she was met with a look of contemplation. Gloved fingers cradled his ivory chin while his thumb stroked across the expanse of bone. His eyes were focused intently on her, one socket narrowed as the other widened with the lift of his brow.

 

“INTERESTING...SO THAT IS WHAT SANS MEANT WHEN HE SAID YOU WERE NO LONGER A CHILD.”

 

“W-well, by human standards I...I’m still considered undera-”

 

“HUMAN STANDARDS MEAN NOTHING HERE. ALL WE NEED TO KNOW IS THAT YOUR BODY IS TELLING YOU TO BREED.” The speculative look faded into malicious inquisitiveness. “AND APPARENTLY IT HAS CHOSEN SANS TO PROVIDE YOU WITH OFFSPRING.”

 

The indignant shout from the living room went unnoticed as the redness of Frisk’s cheeks drained away, leaving her looking sickly and horrified with eyes widened at the implication. Not a chance in hell! The closest thing she felt to affection towards the stocky skeleton was sympathy. Up until a few minutes ago, she’d felt less disdain for the brother she faced now. 

 

Her thoughts raced back to that morning and Sans’s accusation.

 

What was with these two insinuating she wanted either of them like…That??

 

“N-no I...Th-that’s not the case at all...” She stammered, shaking her head fiercely but it had no effect of Papyrus’s sly smirk.

 

“BUT OF COURSE IT IS. IT MAKES PERFECT SENSE!” Giving a harsh laugh, he leaned forward and propped his elbow on his knees, almost eye level with the girl. “YOU SAID IT YOURSELF THAT THIS IS THE FIRST TIME IT HAPPENED. AND YOU WERE IN SANS’S PRESENCE AFTER ALL.”

 

That’s when she spotted the magic dancing along the edge of his sockets. It creeped her out as much as it intrigued her, temporarily distracting her from his ridiculous musings. The movement was almost hypnotic, faint whisps of red vapor seeping out from the blackness of his eyes. She briefly wondered if she were to blow in them, would the light go out.

 

Would he kill her if she tried? She was almost tempted to try it. Anything to end this discussion and save her from this humiliation.

 

“I...I really don’t think human’s work that way...” Frisk gulped audibly, hoping that her disagreeing didn’t get her hit. “According to Dr Alphys’s book...it should’ve happened sooner, but I guess stress and not having enough nutrition delayed it.”

 

Papyrus’s look became impassive for a moment then the bone around his nasal passages crinkled in distaste.

 

“...YOU HUMANS REALLY ARE SUCH FICKLE CREATURES. YOU CAN’T EVEN CONTROL YOUR OWN BODIES OR YOUR MAGIC...” The skeleton sneered and lounged back again. “REGARDLESS, IT IS APPARENT TO ME THAT IT WAS MEANT TO BE THIS WAY. THOUGH TRUTHFULLY SANS WOULD MAKE AN EVEN POORER FATHER THAN HE WOULD A MASTER AT THIS RATE. SO UNTIL HE CAN PROVE HIMSELF, YOU WILL NOT BE BEARING ANY OF HIS SPAWN.”

 

The human girl couldn’t resist the grimace or stop herself from muttering.

 

“I...I wasn’t intending to anyways...”

 

She half expected Papyrus to strike her down for speaking out in defiance like that. Sans would have. But she was only met with a cruel grin that caused her hackles to rise.

 

“YOU SEEM TO THINK THAT YOU HAVE A SAY...IF SANS DECIDES YOU ARE A SUITABLE VESSEL THEN YOU WILL BE SUCH. NOT THAT I WOULD PERSONALLY CHOOSE A WEAK HUMAN TO PRODUCE MY PROGENY...”

 

Half tempted to tell him off to his face, Frisk bit her tongue and looked away again. The idea was ridiculous and terrifying. She was still just a teenager! Even if she could physically carry a monster’s child inside her, she just...couldn’t! Just because some girls her age liked to risk being mothers so young didn’t mean that she wanted to. Not here, not on the surface. Not anywhere! And certainly not to something potentially...horrific.

 

“BUT WE SHALL DEAL WITH THAT WHEN THE TIME COMES...FOR NOW-” 

 

A hard pull to the side had Frisk stumbling over her own feet and falling against Papyrus’s femur, a gasp of pain escaping as her hip bones collided with it and she doubled over. Her hands caught the edge of the dining table before she could land on it and were about to push her back up to stand, until his heavy leather grasp caught the back of her neck and forced her down the rest of the way. Her chin hit the surface hard and she tasted blood, certain that her teeth had cut the inside of her lip.

 

“STAY.” The skeleton growled in a drawn out, warning tone, like an owner commanding their dog.

 

Irritation and embarrassment burned her cheeks. Whats next? Sit? Speak? Roll over?? Yet for every bit of humiliation she was feeling, Frisk did as she was told, keeping her head down without releasing her grip on the table. 

 

...But unfortunately it didn’t last.

 

“SEE? IT’S NOT SO HARD TO BE OBEDIENT NOW IS IT?” Papyrus chuckled while ruffling her already messy hair, losing his grin when her head jerked upward suddenly and he met her hard gaze over her shoulder.

 

Frisk wouldn’t deny that she wished she had headbutted that smug look off of his skull instead of the palm that had been holding her head down. She was sore, tired, and so hungry that she’d risk trying Sans’s cooking again. Not to mention her abdomen was seizing again, this time so painfully that her toes were curling and the wood grain scraped under her fingernails. Why couldn’t these jerks just leave her alone and let her suffer in peace?

 

Her head met the hardwood again, pain blooming across her temple and dizziness spreading through her head. Papyrus was snarling something at her, but the ringing in her ear blocked it out. When she didn’t respond, the hand holding her to the tabletop fisted in her hair and ground the edge of her aching brow into the table surface, earning a pained whimper. Some small part of her wished he would do it again, hopefully knocking her unconscious this time.

 

The sudden coolness across her thighs and lower back startled her back into a bit of clarity. Before she could question his intentions, the sharp smack of leather meeting flesh rang out, amplified by the acoustics of the kitchen. The sound was immediately followed by a harsh stinging sensation along the underside of her rear where the curve met her thigh, a noise caught somewhere between a yelp and a gasp escaping her. Once the realization of what transpired hit, she looked at the skeleton incredulously.

 

Did...did he just...SPANK her???

 

Frisk hadn’t been spanked since she was small, and never with such strength. She could already feel the skin turning red, the beginning of a guaranteed bruise as the tiny blood vessels beneath the surface burst.

 

“DO I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION NOW, HUMAN?” Papyrus nearly cackled, his offending hand already drawn back for another strike. “GOOD. THEN YOUR PUNISHMENT BEGINS NOW. YOU WILL COUNT TO TWENTY AND IF YOU DO NOT DO SO IN A TIMELY MANNER, WE WILL START OVER. UNDERSTOOD?”

 

When she didn’t respond immediately, still dumbstruck from the first hit, he jerked her head back by her hair and leaned in close to her face, obviously unamused. The red smoke leaking over the edge of his sockets had thickened, reminding her more of how his brother’s one eye would glow when he used his magic. Unlike Sans, his breath was cold and had a hint of tomatoes and garlic. 

 

“ANSWER ME HUMAN, OR I WILL MAKE IT THIRTY.” His fierce expression softened into a pleased grin when she nodded frantically despite the grip on her hair. “GOOD GIRL. WE WILL START FROM ONE. FEEL FREE TO CRY SO LONG AS YOU KEEP COUNT. IT ONLY PROVES THAT YOU ARE LEARNING YOUR LESSON.”

 

He bounced his knee slightly, earning a pained grunt from the girl as she closed her eyes tightly.

 

“GO ON THEN.”

 

“…O….o-one.” She whimpered quietly, tensing up in anticipation.

 

“LOUDER, HUMAN! YOUR MASTER SHOULD HEAR HOW OBEDIENT YOU CAN BE.”

 

Frisk sucked in a quick breath before repeating herself, making sure she was loud and clear before another strike landed on the opposite side, forcing another startled cry.

 

“T-two!”

 

“THAT’S A GOOD PET.” The tall skeleton practically purred as he massaged the flesh in his palm, his thumb tracing the edge of her panties before smacking the same spot even harder.

 

“THREE!” 

 

Frisk could already feel the tears filling the corners of her eyes, her entire body racked with pain from the roots of her hair to the balls of her feet as she almost dangled over Papyrus’s femur. The pattern continued this way until they reached ten, another vicious smack, her wailed count, and then an almost tender touch to the abused flesh before resuming. When he didn’t continue right away and finally released his grip on her hair, the human dropped her head to the table again. She was shaking from the trauma and the terror at realizing they were only half way through.

 

“SEE, HUMAN? YOU CAN BEHAVE JUST FINE IF YOU TRY.” The hand that had been holding her head down slid over her upper back, kneading gently at her incredibly tense shoulder blades and spine while Papyrus continued to give half-hearted praise. “I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU...SO MUCH POTENTIAL HERE. YOU ONLY NEED TO...APPLY YOURSELF.”

 

For one uselessly hopeful moment, Frisk thought he would show her mercy and end the punishment there...But no such luck. Her chest constricted suddenly and her spine bowed with the familiar ache of her soul being drawn out. This time the pain passed through her back as the shimmering heart shape manifested behind her, hovering in front of her tormentor.

 

“UNFORTUNATELY, I GROW IMPATIENT.” Removing the stroking hand from her backside, Papyrus tugged at the fingers of the opposite glove until his slid away from his long, boned fingers. “SO YOU’LL HAVE TO RECEIVE THE REMAINDER OF YOUR PUNISHMENT AS WELL AS YOUR INCENTIVE SIMULTANEOUSLY.”

 

Frisk prepared herself for pain on both fronts, not certain if she would be able to withstand an attack on her soul as well as her body in this state. When she felt those hard tips touch her essence she froze, every muscle tensing in anticipation. There was a familiar buzzing sensation in her head and through out her body as his fingers ghosted over the surface of her soul, similar to when a limb has fallen asleep except now it was all over. No pain made her even more anxious. She new how to react to pain. What she didn’t know was how to react to the electric throb that coursed through her next.

 

It didn’t hurt, but it startled a cry out of her none the less, the sensation sending ripples outward from her chest to tips of her fingers and toes. Looking over her shoulder she saw Papyrus stroking the pad of his glowing thumb across the surface of her soul, applying just a bit of pressure and causing another ripple that made her shudder. It had almost felt...like…like...

 

N...no way…

 

Before she could utter a word in question his other hand swatted her rear again and she yelped loudly, quickly adding the next number lest he follow through with this threat to start over. His only response was a deeply amused chuckle as he tightened his hold on her soul and struck again, her next cry surprising them both as it sounded less pained but still loud regardless.

 

The combination of the stinging pain with the gentle kneading of her soul left her body and mind in turmoil. By the time they reached seventeen, she was panting and shaking terribly, balanced on one foot as the other leg had tensed and curled up, pinning the bone between her thigh and stomach. Her fingertips ached from the desperate grip she kept on the edge of the table and her hair was starting to stick to the sweat gathering on her forehead, cheeks, and nape of her neck.

 

She couldn’t take much more of it. He’d been grinding his thumb into the dip between the two mounds at the top of heart shape for a few minutes now, taking his time between strikes to torment her with the familiar tingling that was pooling in her abdomen. Frisk couldn’t say that she didn’t know what she was feeling or what it meant. As a hormonal teen only a year and a half from what humans considered adulthood, she had experimented with her body only a handful of times. While it had been quite some time, homelessness and servitude not exactly sparking the mood for her, she recognized the throb in her womb and it horrified her to know that this monster was the cause.

 

And each hard swat only seemed to intensify it. The idea made her skin crawl. She felt dirty and disgusted with herself despite the growing need churning deep in her belly. If it didn’t stop soon she would surely go crazy. She could taste blood from the wound as her teeth worried her bottom lip, refusing to make any sounds aside from heavy breathing, counting, and the noise he forced from her when his hand came down the eighteenth time. 

 

Her forehead met the table once more as she croaked out the number. The underside of her rear was almost numb by now, the sting fading quickly into the harsh ache of the bruises she knew were already formed. And yet every other inch of her was thrumming like static, as if every cell of her being was vibrating against each other on the verge of shattering her into microscopic pieces.

 

“YOU ARE DOING SO WELL...” Papyrus’s tone was oddly low, like a heavy whisper as her caressed the reddened flesh almost delicately. “ONLY TWO LEFT. YOU CAN DO IT, GIRL.”

 

The next hit coupled with another squeeze of her soul made her see stars for a brief moment and at first she wasn’t sure if she’d even made any sound at all. Once her senses recovered she called out nineteen twice. Better safe than sorry. She couldn’t take it if they had to start over now. Not when they were so close to the end.

 

This time Papyrus really drew it out, his fingers stroking the edge of her panties above each thigh and across the waist band while tracing out a similar pattern on her soul. Each time his touch left her she tensed in anticipation of the last strike, but it just wouldn’t come. Frisk couldn’t stand it. This had to end now.

 

“P...p...papyr..rus...” Her voice came as a pathetic whimper, her breath hitching on each stuttered syllable. “P..p..l-lease...”

 

She didn’t have to see his face to know that her words had effected him somehow. Like his brother, she could feel his magic flaring, crackling in the air around them. His fingertips had stilled, curled under the curve of her backside and much too close to her clothed center. She briefly wondered if he could feel the heat on the outside that she felt inside, quickly dismissing the thought.

 

No no no no no...

 

“PLEASE WHAT, HUMAN?” Was his only response, firm and devoid of emotion.

 

Frisk muttered her request softly. At first she wasn’t sure if he had heard it. She was almost certain he had when his hand lifted away from her skin and the other flexed around her soul. Then her head suddenly lifted away from the table by her collar, the chain of her leash jangling as her back bowed into an extremely painful angle until she was looking up at the ceiling. Her hands darted to grasp at the collar as she was choked, desperate to wedge her fingers into the ring of leather and alleviate the pressure somehow.

 

“ANSWER ME, PET!”

 

His command rang in her ears while she struggled to breathe, the simultaneous pressure on her throat and soul creating a powerful sensation in her core that only increased her terror. Managing a few frantic gasps, she shrieked out her plea once more.

 

“P-please!!…H...h...hit me!”

 

But it never came. 

 

Instead her body was dropped heavily to the cold floor, weak and shuddering violently as she repeatedly coughed and dragged air back into her lungs. She barely registered the squeak of chair legs or sharp foot falls retreating from the kitchen. 

 

The world was fading around her fast, her own heavy breathing sounding muffled and drowning out the startled shouts she thought she heard from the other room. 

 

The last thing she could see was her soul floating down to her, the sparkling translucent liquid within pulsing rhythmically before everything went black.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...So...I want to start off with an apology since this chapter is months and months overdue. My husband and I found ourselves in a bit of a financial hole so I started picking up a ton of overtime. I went about four months with only two or three days off because the overtime wasn't available, all the while getting hit with one problem after another. On top of it all, my hubby keeps getting sick and we're both fighting off spontaneous boughts of depression.
> 
>  
> 
> Around the end of July, after eight pages I hit a months long writers block that only let up in the last two weeks. Nothing was coming out the way I wanted it to and I was worried I was going to have to give up completely. I know that this fan fiction is not a priority in my life, but I feel bad for the people who actually like this mess that's coming out of my brain. All the compliments and encouragement have been greatly appreciated and I hope to get back on track with this story from now on.
> 
>  
> 
> Still incredibly nervous about posting this because I've never written anything like it and unfortunately I don't have many UT fanfriends (especially who share my kinks) who are available to proofread. Hubby likes it but not as in depth as I do. He says the chapter is good but I'm still lacking confidence in it.
> 
>  
> 
> Just in case, I'm going to warn you all that this chapter is taking the next step. It involves incest and nonconsensual contact...but then again that's why you clicked on the link in the first place, my fellow dirty sinners <3

Sans grumbled in distaste as he scrubbed at the last stubborn streak of dried blood staining the carpet. His joints ached like hell, but not just from the force he put into his work. He didn’t need Papyrus thinking he’d half-assed the job and getting even more pissed off, but fuck was he anxious. 

 

Once out of the kitchen he’d been able to focus again without his brothers oppressive magic bearing down and influencing his own. While his conditioning still urged him to follow orders, he couldn’t help but pause every so often, trying to overhear the conversation between his master and his pet. Even with Papyrus’s boisterous tone, he’d only caught a few words here and there unless the other monster raised his voice.

 

The human had apparently tried to explain her situation, hoping for his understanding and maybe even some empathy. Good fucking luck. Then he heard the topic shift to him. Something about Frisk’s body choosing him to have offspring with. While the very idea had made him sputter out loud scornfully, the way Papyrus carried on making it sound like they were his livestock to control for breeding just pissed him off even more.

 

Regardless, he had no intention of being anyone’s...’dad’...especially not some human-monster abomination...if it was even possible. He didn’t give a shit what his pet’s ‘body’ wanted.

 

“fuck that...not gonna happen, kid...” He’d mumbled to himself, setting to work on the mess in the living room.

 

Though he supposed he couldn’t call her that anymore. God, humans were so fucking weird, like huge sentient plants. The composition of their soul in relation to their physical form was strange enough compared to a monsters, but if you didn’t feed them the right stuff frequently enough they couldn’t even grow properly. Sometimes he really wondered, without factoring the power of the human soul, how they lost the war to these frail meatbags.

 

They were so weak and squishy and breakable and...warm and...soft...and-

 

‘...the fuck was I doin’?’ He’d wondered to himself.

 

When that first smack and cry rang out from the kitchen, he’d almost dropped the scrub brush and bolted back in, stopped by the breathy commanding tone his brother used as he explained the punishment to the human. Shortly after, Sans had felt the corners of his mouth start to twitch upward, her quavering voice counting out after each strike making his magic pulsate and his joints throb even more. For a moment he wondered if he could get away with sneaking a peak.

 

“You’re a fucking sicko...” A quiet voice hissed from within the caged boot across the room, ragged golden petals peeking out from over the rotted, leather tongue. “You and your brother are disgusting, sinner trash...”

 

Sans sneered viciously at the beaten flower, his fangs grinding as his mood was dampened again. Why Papyrus hadn’t shredded the annoyance, he had no idea. He still had half a mind to do it himself.

 

“unless you wanna get mulched, you’d best keep your trap shut, weed...” He snarled harshly, giving one more look towards the light of the kitchen before returning to his task.

 

The last thing he needed was more criticism from a fucking centerpiece. Not when it interrupted the deliciously painful sounds his pet made. It carried on for quite while, the gaps in between each hit growing the longer his brother drew out the punishment. By the cry of fifteen, Sans found it hard to keep the smallest bit of concern from creeping in, knowing full well this was no where near what Papyrus was capable of..

 

As if Papyrus wasn’t vicious and cruel enough on a daily basis, once his heat kicked in full force everything within a five mile radius was royally fucked. The shorter skeleton couldn’t even laugh at just how literal that statement was for himself. In a few days, if that, Sans would be in the same boat if not worse and not even his brother’s dominance would be able to restrain him. They had always seemed to sync up like that, drawing out what should only be four days into nearly a week of spontaneous, violent rutting. 

 

Fuck, he could already feel the initial itch of magic stirring along the edges of his sockets…

 

It was obvious this was going to be a rough one and their stations would be pretty lonely most of the coming week. But then Undyne never gave a shit for excuses either. Her heat had never been as intense so what the fuck did she know? Plus being Captain meant she could choose her own station at any time, opting to kick him out of his post in Hotland and stick him in Waterfall for a few days just to be close to a certain mad scientist. She knew she wasn’t fooling anyone, but none had the guts to call her out on it except for Papyrus. His brother and the fish bitch had come to blows over the issue too many times to count, resulting in most of the scars and fractures both monsters displayed. 

 

He’d never forget the day Paps came home with fresh claw marks raked over his left socket, the faintest of cracks formed in the thinned bone. The taller skeleton had always been a tough bastard though, refusing to let himself be tended to in favor of working out all the frustration that had built up over the day on every surface of the kitchen...and the bathroom...then the living room. Sans couldn’t even remember if they made it to either bedroom that night…

 

‘good times...’

 

Sans had become so lost in his sordid daydreaming as he scrubbed, he didn’t even acknowledge that his human had stopped counting. He almost missed the tall shadow looming over him until he felt a sharp tug at the back of his jacket that yanked him up off his knees. Not getting the chance to retaliate, the stocky skeleton found himself being tossed onto the couch, the whole thing rocking backwards with his weight and smacking the wall.

 

His teeth grit hard as he glared up at his attacker, the growl rumbling within his rib cage dying at the intense leer from the taller monster. That look made his very soul shudder in terror, simultaneously picking up on the fierce lust resonating from the other.

 

“...sh..shit...” He sputtered out the curse, his tongue swelling into form as he stuttered and shrunk back into the cushion. “pap...i...i’m almost finished cl-”

 

“OPEN YOUR MOUTH.” Papyrus ground out, his expression seeming hateful and curiously pained while his hands unfastened his belt.

 

“wha...bro-”

 

“I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF SANS!” He nearly roared as he practically tore the crotch of his own pants open.

 

Sans didn’t give it another thought, letting the thick, dripping appendage loll out of his mouth solidly. Bright red saliva immediately flowed from between his fangs, rolling down his chin and dripping onto his shirt. Not wanting to risk his brother’s impatience, he leaned in quickly and pressed his tongue against the strained, ectoplasmic tip, covering it almost completely.

 

As always, the initial press of magic on magic made them both stiffen and groan, the different shades of crimson melding together at every point of contact. They’d been doing this for fuck knows how long, but they both still savored the first connection no matter how desperate either was to get off.

 

But he knew that this was about as much enjoyment as he was going to get out of this session.

 

Sans let the point of his tongue twitch eagerly along the underside of Papyrus’s shaft, having memorized everything that pleased him most while eliciting a deep rumble that nearly rattled his own bones. Mindful of his teeth, he crept further along the magic limb, teasing the lower crest of its owners pelvis before coming back up to bathe the tip in his drool again.

 

He wasn’t shy about this. Not anymore. As aggressive and terrifying as it almost always was, Sans still reveled in being with brother like this. Despite being the younger of the two, Papyrus was insanely powerful, able to take an incredible amount of damage and dish it out ten fold. Sans himself was no slouch in terms of magic strength and ability, surpassing his brother easily..but that 1 HP would be his downfall if not for Papyrus. 

 

When they were young, Sans had been the overbearing one, not allowing his little brother outside alone and only trusting him with his best friend Undyne. Back then Papyrus was still kind-hearted and loving, a glimmer of hope in their rapidly devolving world, to be protected at all costs. He hadn’t been able to understand what was happening around them, why monsters kept hurting and taking from each other. He’d wanted to get stronger so that one day he could join the Royal Guard with Undyne, to be a defender of monster-kind and show them all the error or their cruel, violent ways.

 

A while after it first came up, Sans had reluctantly consented to the training, telling him it would be a lot of hard work and of the potential danger. That didn’t seem to phase him a bit. Then after years of listening to him prattle on about how he was going to change their world without hurting a single person, Sans finally told him it was a fucking stupid idea, to get over it quick because he wasn’t going to sit back and watch his brother get himself dusted. He’d left him alone in the house after that, demanding he not take a single step outside until he got back from Grillby’s.

 

He should’ve known better. Papyrus had just come out of childhood, headstrong and confident. He’d been resolute to prove to Sans that he could take care of himself and others no matter what. And he’d gotten the chance to prove himself that same day.

 

Sans cast the memory aside and grunted as his head was pushed back, detaching his tongue from the taller skeleton’s dick. The magic appendage in his mouth still tingled eagerly, lapping up their combined liquefied essence while aching to get back in contact with its partner. Papyrus never stopped him before finishing at least once…unless…

 

His right socket snapped shut just before the head of the other monster’s cock slapped and nudged insistently against his cheekbone.

 

‘oh fuck...’

 

The reflexive shudder was definitely out of fear, but the eager hum of his magic corresponding to his brother’s lessened his anxiety if only just a little. This was going to hurt...

 

“c-come on boss...can’t we just-”

 

“YOU HAVE UNTIL THE COUNT OF THREE TO OBEY OR I WILL BREAK IT OPEN AND HAVE MY WAY REGARDLESS...” Papyrus threatened with an ever darkening glare, lifting a single finger. “ONE.”

 

Sans cursed under his breath. He didn’t have much choice did he?...Not when the other was like this.

 

He had barely even lifted the lid of enchanted bone, the red light of his pupil flickering momentarily before the socket was suddenly filled with foreign magic, stretching it to capacity. He could feel the physical manifestation of the other’s lust pulse strongly, the excess of its power oozing around the straining bone and sliding down his face. It dripped down his teeth and over his tongue, mingling with his drool. The taste was incredible as expected, but it didn’t do much for the discomfort as the hairline cracks around the socket gaped slightly. 

 

A sudden sharp snap of Papyrus’s hips drove his vicious length all the way to the back of Sans’s skull, creating a painful burst that reverberated through every bit of him as their bones collided. The shorter skeleton cursed loudly and grasped frantically at his brother hips, desperate to keep him still at least a moment longer. He was vaguely impressed and thankful that Papyrus didn’t scold or strike at him for doing so, knowing that in a day or two he wouldn’t have as much restraint.

 

Sans didn’t even try to bite back the hiss and groan of pain as Papyrus started to move. He leaned forward in an attempt to follow the motion through and keep him in place, but was jerked back and held by his leash. Every bone of his body shuddered at the agonizingly slow movements, soothed faintly only by the mingling of their magic. His socket could only stretch so far so it wasn’t going to get any better from here.

 

It didn’t take long for Papyrus to find his rhythm, harsh thrusts that repeatedly hammered the inside of Sans’s skull to the point the subservient monster feared the bone would finally split open. While one hand kept a firm hold on the leash, the other, its ungloved condition going unnoticed til now, grasped at Sans’s chin and forced the thumb into the corner of his mouth. With his jaw wedged open, a torrent of tainted saliva spilled from between the gaps of his fangs, coating the fingers that curled under his chin and dampening his shirt more. That demanding digit shifted and stroked the edges of the wide pointed teeth before shoving inward to molest the tongue inside, pushing down and stroking the conjured muscle.

 

Sans could identify the taste of his master’s bones and magic easily, but there was something new there, a flavor he’d never experienced blending in with what he already knew well. It made his tongue tingle and his soul ripple with a new found desire. Panting raggedly, he pushed against the invading thumb, eager to search for more of whatever covered the long digits. Papyrus’s hand was practically soaked with it from finger tips to wrist, seeped within his joints and hiding in the crevices of his fused metacarpals. He savored it with every stroke of his tongue, drawing his attention away from the straining of his socket as his brother’s thrusts became erratic.

 

It wasn’t much longer until Papyrus’s pelvis collided with his face again, this time staying in place and grinding bone against bone as his cock throbbed strongly in the unyielding space. Sans could feel and taste the other monster’s essence spilling against the inside of his skull, dripping down and coating the back of his tongue where it was absorbed hungrily. He basked in his master’s strained grunting and satisfied groans as he spent until his magic dissipated.

 

The usual words of praise and endearment went unsaid as Papyrus roughly shoved San’s head back and dropped the leash, freeing his hands to do up his pants again. The shorter skeleton just leaned back and shuddered, used and unsatisfied while his master's magic filled in the new cracks caused in his fervor. He rubbed the abused but healed socket and grit his fangs at the order to finish cleaning the carpet then take care of his pet, not bothering to respond as his brother stalked away and up to his room.

 

“...the fuck was that about?” Sans snarled after Papyrus disappeared, the door slamming behind him and rattling the wall around the frame. 

 

At the very least he got a pat on the head and a kind word for his hard work, even at the peak of the other’s heat. Had the human done something else to piss him off that much? He wouldn’t be surprised...Fucking hell, this human had almost no sense of self preservation.

 

Groaning loudly, the bulky skeleton monster pulled himself up to stand, giving a bored glance at the mixed magic stains on his shirt that were already starting to fade. His dark shorts were still tented, a bright red glow emanating through the fabric behind a small, damp and shimmering spot. For a moment he debated on whether or not to take care of it first then finish cleaning. In the end he begrudgingly decided not to risk his brother catching him slacking off and returned to his task.

 

Finally done, Sans gathered up his supplies and hobbled into the kitchen, his joints flared and aching worse than before. He stopped in the doorway, his open eye falling on the crumpled heap of human on the floor. She was facing away from him completely still and for a moment he felt a sting of panic, his grip tightening around the bucket’s handle. 

 

Fuck! Fucking Papyrus! If he killed his pet just to teach him a lesson he was going to-…! He didn’t know...but god damn it all! He should’ve known this was going to happen. He should’ve never left her alone. He should’ve-

 

His thought process screeched to a halt as he caught the slight rise of her shoulder, the faintest of breaths. He sighed out a groan of relief and exhaustion. Today had been way too fucking much…

 

Moving closer he took in her rumpled appearance. The bottom of the tight fitting sweater that had come down to her knees was bunched at her waist, leaving everything below her lower back exposed. The bit of skin peeking out just under that lacey crimson thing Alphys called underwear was almost the same color, bruises forming in some spots with the obvious imprint of his brother’s hand. 

 

Fuck...What a sight...Her cries had been delicious and now he was even more disappointed that he’d missed the show. At least she was alive, meaning that there was opportunity for a repeat performance possible co-staring himself. He certainly hadn’t learned after the first session and if her rebellious streak held up then neither would she. Now he was actually looking forward to her next act of defiance.

 

Sans snickered to himself, swiping his sleeve under his teeth to collect his drool as he stepped over to her other side so he could store the bucket away. It was then he caught the glimmer of her soul resting upright on the floor beside her, genuinely surprised that Papyrus had just left it out. Crouching down he reached out, first to brush the tangled locks from her face where he caught the scent and sight of drying blood on her lips and the light bruising on the edge of her brow beside her temple.

 

“heh...he really worked you over.” He murmured while grinning cruelly, glancing down at the human’s pulsating soul.

 

Just as his phalanges came in contact with the luminescent heart shape, Frisk drew in a soft but sharp gasp, scaring the hell out of him. He watched her face to see if she would wake, but slowly her body settled again, her expression drawn up in discomfort as if she could still feel the pain while unconscious. The same couldn’t be said for her soul though. While it had been ages since he’d seen a human soul, he’d definitely never seen one behave like this.

 

The magic within the red heart shifted around like a snow globe in constant motion, following the inner edge of the glass-like shell like a steady current swirling towards the center. Occasionally its flow would quicken and waver, the soft red glow radiating outward. He was close enough feel it resonate with the unsatisfied hum of his own soul, recognizing the similar sensation as a groan rumbled in his chest.

 

“so...you actually liked it a little, huh pet?” The skeleton almost purred as he plucked the heart from the floor delicately.

 

Sans watched as the glistening substance inside hastened again at his touch, spiraling faster and pulsing in rhythm with the girl’s soft, but heavy breathing. It was almost weightless as he held it up between the tip of his thumb and index finger, the glossy surface yielding under the faintest bit of pressure. So her soul was just as malleable as her body...He didn’t know why that excited him so much.

 

Tired of feeling the cold kitchen floor on his feet, Sans pocketed the glowing heart before scooping Frisk up in both arms, cradling her to his chest. Her head fell against his clavicle as he stood, one arm wrapped around her shoulders while the other supported her limp form just under her knees. A quiet sound of discontent sighed out from her dry, bloodied lips and whisked across his partially exposed manubrium and the vertibae of his neck, causing the magic between them to flare and ache more.

 

“fuck me...” He growled out to no one, his sharp fingertips scraping the pale, bruised flesh of her thigh until she whimpered in distress. “pssh… alright, can it pet. we're goin’ to bed…”

 

Definitely not up to hearing any more crap from the flower or wanting to put the effort into walking to his room, Sans phased through the void and dropped directly onto his bed. Frisk grunted softly, but otherwise remained unconscious as he laid her down. Instead of arranging her in the usual spot at the foot of his bed, he placed her length-wise across the bare mattress, her arms limp beside her. Giving a great yawn and stretch that made several joints pop noisily, the bulky skeleton flopped down parallel to the sleeping human, not even bothering to remove his jacket.

 

Sleep sounded incredible after the day they had, but it was still somewhat early and he was more than a little keyed up. The fingertips of the hand propping his head up scratched lightly at the faintly glowing rim of his open socket while the other hand drummed them on his raised knee. He usually didn’t take the time to really admire the human girl like this, making himself a mental note to do it more often. She seemed somewhat at peace now, her chest rising and falling slowly with each deep breath. There was still a trace of discomfort on her face, even in slumber. He’d take care of that in the morning. If anything, maybe waking up with the pain will help reinforce Papyrus’s lesson.

 

His thoughts drifted to the soul resting in his pocket and with much care, he held it up to a wayward ray of faint light filtering in from between the curtains framing the window above his bed. Without it, she was even more vulnerable. That much he knew, but she was a special case. Unlike the other humans that fell before her, she didn’t fight back. She hadn’t gained any LV, not a single bit of EXP, making her weaker than the smallest Froggit. Because of this, the inside of her soul shown with a purity he hadn’t seen in ages.

 

“ya know…you’re lucky as hell kid. coulda been a lot worse for ya..”

 

He could still feel the faint traces of his brother’s essence as he stroked the flat edge of his thumb bone over the pliable, glass-like shell. In his hand, the human’s magic shimmered brighter then swirled faster again, giving another strong pulse that rippled out as if to reach out or even call to his. On the mattress Frisk began to tremble, her breath quickening and her fingers curling into fists. Sans watched her closely, enthralled with the way her physical form responded to his gentle caress. When he slid his thumb between the curves at the top of the heart and she whimpered so wantonly, he almost lost his fucking mind.

 

He’d taken the opportunity to flip through some of the books Alphys kept while she ran her...’tests’ on the human. It seemed like they procreated in a similar way that monster’s did, but where as his kind needed a physical connection as well a simultaneous soul bond, all humans needed was to jam their parts together to make kids. There was no physical record and no one had known to how their souls responded to physical stimulation outside of pain. Until today that is. 

 

Curiosity peaked further, he dragged his thumb down to the point at the base of the heart, slowly following the trail Papyrus’s magic left behind and applying more pressure. Another shuddering gasp escaped his girl, her back bowing slightly as her legs clamped shut. The thigh high stockings she usually wore didn’t do much to conceal much of the old or new bruises and scars, but he hadn’t exactly taken time to observe her while undressed unless he was tending her wounds. There was something about the way her smooth skin was mottled with faded splotches of dark purple and yellowish-green that surrounding jagged pale lines.

 

Fuck...As if he couldn’t get any harder, the tent in his shorts throbbing painfully and glowing brighter. Papyrus had the right idea after all. If this was how she reacted while unconscious, he couldn’t wait to see her face if she woke up. She’d probably be embarrassed, fear mixed with this quaint sense of modesty he found almost comical, causing her to panic and beg him to stop.

 

But of course, he wouldn’t…She was his after all...All his.

 

And who knows? Maybe this would prove to be a more effective training technique. Paps wasn't lying when he said the right kind of incentive could go a long way and it had certainly worked for him after a while, the reward worth his compliance.

 

His trademark grin faltered slightly at that thought, his fangs gritting at the reminder that he'd been jilted out of any recognition from Papyrus earlier. More than likely because of something his pet did. He was left like this; sore, tired, and hard as hell, because she couldn’t just be good. The human soul clutched in his hand throbbed and bulged around his fingers as his grip tightened, its host gasping and whining in discomfort as the pointed tips scraped at its surface.

 

“doesn’t feel too good now huh, disobedient bitch…”

 

He had half a mind to crush it between his bones, mashing it to a pulp between the digits before flinging it into the pile of clothes and garbage in the corner of his room...But that would be a waste, wouldn't it? Instead he loosened his hold until the human slumped back down, breathing heavily with her cheeks flushed and forehead dotted with tiny clear beads of sweat.

 

Curious, he leaned in closer, noting how her unique human scent was stronger than usual and making him more certain that it would eventually be imbedded into his mattress. Not that he was really complaining as he idly swiped at the drool slipping from the corner of his mouth. Just inches from her brow he drew a deep breath, the ridge of his nasal passage twitching slightly. 

 

He sniffed again. Then once more, his eyelights brightening as his lids lowered. They caught the movement as a small droplet rolled down her bruised temple and without a second thought he quickly manifested his tongue to catch it. 

 

‘fuckin' stars!...’

 

If he could harvest this flavor, he'd never touch another bottle of mustard again. It was a light salty taste that tingled the top of the magic appendage before letting him fully savor her skin, relishing in how her soft flesh gave slightly under the press of his tongue. As if that wasn't enough to urge him into making another pass, he started to pick up on an underlying sweetness he'd sampled before.

 

It had the faintest charge to it, causing the crimson magic forming his tongue and pulsating within his bones from his skull all the way down to his toes to thrum excitedly. Once he recognized it as the same substance he'd tasted on Papyrus's hand, he realized that he was tasting her magic, the very essence of her soul…and it was divine.

 

Sans had never tasted anything like it. Nothing even came close. For a moment he wondered if all humans tasted like this, but quickly dismissed the thought. His human was already unique, her red soul of determination being only one of many ways she stood out in comparison to the others that had fallen.

 

Speaking of which…

 

Turning his attention back to said soul trapped in his grip, he noticed how the glistening heart itself had become more malleable and slick, a pinkish viscosity smeared across his phalanges and seeping between the digits. It marveled him how similar their soul composition was, having witnessed his own inverted soul react the same way when manipulated just right many times. 

 

Then a devious thought struck him, bringing out a grin that nearly split his skull in two.

 

Shifting closer and propping himself up to watch the girl closely, Sans brought the glowing soul to his mouth, pausing briefly to take in her scent again. At the first brush of his tongue over the glossy surface he literally saw stars, the direct contact and raw flavor of her soul almost overwhelming the skeleton monster. It ignited every nerve throughout his system, leaving him dazed, breathless, and craving more.

 

The intensity was almost terrifying and potentially addictive...

 

Drawing on a surprising amount of will power, Sans made himself disengage, not giving a damn for the fresh saliva that stained his shirt and mattress. His attention was fixed on the lingering sensations teasing his tongue and the dimly lit sight in front of him. 

 

Frisk had arched off the mattress so high he thought she was going to sit right up out of her slumber, her toes and fingers clenched so hard they were turning white. With her head turned towards him he could see her lashes fluttering with the twitch of her eyelids, her pinkened cheeks noticeable even in the red glow of her magic, and her lips parted as the neediest little whines escaped her. 

 

As soon as his tongue broke contact she flopped back onto the mattress with a soft cry, not even opening her eyes. Between her still clenched fists and knit brow, she seemed to still be in pain though her blush and bare, quivering legs said otherwise. That and the breathless whimpers as her chest rose and fell under the fitted sweater…

 

It was a miracle he hadn't blown his load in his shorts then and there, though the peak of his tent was growing more and more damp the longer he held off. Why the fuck was he waiting anyways? Nothing was stopping him. He should’ve just finished himself off and gone to sleep, but damn it all he was curious. About what, he wasn't entirely sure.

 

At first he’d just wanted to know more about his human's body; its functions, reflexes, and what limits he could push it to. Would it break before her will did or would her soul shatter first? But after feeling...That…something so similar to what he felt when he was with Papyrus…He couldn't tell if he was intrigued, scared, or both.

 

Either way he just couldn’t take his sockets off her, his eyelights roaming from her pink cheeks and parted lips to the swell of her breasts and the small peaks that strained the knit fabric before coming to the red scrap of fabric that stood out against her pale thighs. What was it about her that caught his attention? Her anatomy wasn’t too dissimilar from a few of the female monsters that had offered their ‘services' in the past…Wasn’t that an interesting thought…

 

Regardless, whatever it was he didn't have the brain power or fucks to give towards figuring it out right now. All he wanted was to get his rocks off and crash. And since his pet was at fault, she was going to help him, conscious or not.

 

With a gentleness he hadn't used in ages, the burly skeleton placed the girl's shining soul over her chest, watching it hover in place for a moment while lighting up her face more. She wouldn’t be able to return it to her body on her own so he quite literally held her life in his hands. That knowledge made the magic rush within his bones.

 

Hands now free he made a grab for the waistband of his shorts, not even trying to hold back his groan of relief as he shoved it down past his hips. His glowing cock bobbed free, illuminating the space between them as the tip oozed with potent magic. While his shown more brightly, it was a darker shade of red compared to hers while Papyrus's was even darker than his.

 

It hovered in the air merely inches from Frisk’ flesh, shimmering and twitching as if it were trying to reach her. It’s supposed intentions were thwarted for the moment as anxious bones wrapped around it just below the head, eliciting a sharp gasp then a shuddering sound of pleasure. 

 

“oh…f-fuck!...”

 

Now THAT was an interesting feeling.

 

The residual magic from his handling of her soul had coated his bones and seeped into his joints, reacting to his conjured organ almost as intensely as when he'd taken a taste. He throbbed eagerly within his own grasp, a mostly clear, red fluid seeping from the head and pooling onto the mattress as he finally began to stroke himself off.

 

Heavily lidded sockets stayed trained on her, taking in every little detail while repeatedly coming back to her lips that even split and blood stained looked so soft and tantalizing. He envisioned his thick, glistening cum streaked across them, dripping down her chin and onto her lap. He wondered if she would enjoy the taste like other females seemed to. Would she experience a similar reaction to his magic as he did to hers?

 

Curious, he shifted his hips closer so that he could brush his leaking tip over the bruised skin of her thigh, watching the way his essence left a luminescent track before he smeared it around. He was surprised that his heady groan didn’t wake her. While he couldn’t feel her magic through her physical body as strongly, she was still incredibly soft and warm to the touch, her skin shifting slightly with his movements as he continued to handle himself. 

 

Sans loved the way red looked on her skin, be it from a fresh wound, his oppressive magic, or those panties he kept brushing against. He was losing himself in the sensation, working his bones fervently over the shaft of his needy cock. But it wasn't enough. He found himself pulling Frisk closer now, slipping one arm under and around her shoulders to turn her back towards him while his other hand abandoned its task to fit her hips flush against his pelvis. This way if she woke before he finished she would be pinned facing away, unable to do much more than struggle.

 

But he wasn’t going to deny that he kind of hoped she would and what he wouldn’t give to see her face if she did.

 

His glowing member angled down and slid against the back of her undergarment, the head slipping across the silk before digging against the cleft of her rear to bask in the heat radiating from the juncture of her thighs. He almost found release there, his hips bucking forward slightly as his skull tucked down against her shoulder. The girl's short, tossled hair stuck to the sweat beading on his skull, smothering him in her scent with each ragged inhale.

 

Boned fingers clutched at flesh and fabric, craving more contact with the warm body he spooned around. The hand wrapped across her front tugged at the long sweater, drawing it further up her prone form until her flat stomach was exposed to his touch. The sharp tips of his fingers grazed back and forth over the skin just below her navel up to her lower ribs, enjoying its pliability along with the quiet sounds that caught in her throat.

 

Sans wasn’t used to touching her or anyone so tenderly unless he was providing her care after a harsh beating, but it seemed to have some very pleasing results. Peering over her shoulder the skeleton caught sight of the human soul again, still hovering upright before Frisk's chest. He watched as the magic within swirled rapidly and radiated outward with soft pulses, sending out undeniable signals to his own. 

 

Intertwining magic was an important step for mating in monsters, though it was more intense and meaningful for those with compatible souls. Did human souls behave the same way or was it the same reaction no matter who they fucked? No doubt his pet wouldn't be able to answer that question. She barely knew how to handle what was happening to her body now. He wondered if she had even the smallest inkling as to what her soul was conveying to his. If pressed, would she still resist him or would she surrender to its need?

 

Either way it didn't matter. She wasn't going anywhere without the threat of punishment from him and Paps or death from the other denizens of the Underground. She already showed them that she valued her life and the weed’s enough to do whatever they told her to. Though Sans was more than a little curious to find out just how far she could be pushed, what her breaking point was.

 

But that was something he could look into later. For now she was going to make up for the state he’d been left in.

 

Grasping under a bare knee, the thick boned skeleton lifted the unconscious girl's leg to give his cock just enough room to spring up between her thighs. The intensity of his hard on caused it to spring up and smack lightly against the front of the heated silk with a groan he could feel from his rib cage through hers. Memories of previous conquests teased him as he adjusted so that her thighs cradled him, urging him to go further than just skin on bone and magic.

 

The smoothness and warmth of her body was more than enough for him to handle right now, leaving him breathless as he relished the embrace for a bit longer. He could already feel his soul clenching and the magic between his joints and vertebrae tensing for his impending release. The first surge forward was almost the last, the viscosity of his lust giving the perfect bit of slickness that allowed him to move against her without resistance.

 

The curve of her ass fit against the front of his pelvic bone almost perfectly, a completely different feeling from any fur, slime, or bone he'd felt before. Returning his hand to her hip Sans reared back for another thrust, burying his nasal ridge into the side of her neck just below her dainty ear. He was engulfed in the scent of leather from her collar, sweat, blood, and his pet's unique musk and knew without a doubt her hair and sweater would be soaked in his saliva before he was done.

 

Oh well. If she needed help washing up when she woke, he would gladly take responsibility as a good master and bathe his pet. 

 

And that imagery was all he needed before he finally gave in and started bucking against her steadily. His grasps on her thigh turned harsh, raking over her skin as it moved up to stabilize her hips. The soft wail of pain she made in her sleep was down right delicious. It brought back the scene of her strapped to Alphys' examination chair, bare, terrified, and helpless to the ‘tests'. 

 

He pictured that she would have the same look on her face if she were awake now, the thought bringing his tongue to loll out as he grunted and groaned in time with his movements. He could taste the thin layer of sweat forming on her skin, too lost in the light squeeze of her thighs to give a shit about the damp strands of hair that stuck to his chin and wrapped around the slippery organ. 

 

Broad, boney hips picked up speed, the crest of his pelvis cradling her rear each time he pushed forward while the slickness of his magic caused the bone to smack lightly against flesh and silk. The angle allowed him to thrust his cock so far he could see over her shoulder that nearly half of it was breeching her thighs, it’s bulbous head drooling as badly as his tongue was.

 

The shaft was swollen and pulsating stronger than he'd ever felt before. It fucking hurt like hell too, pushing him to pump his hips harder to relieve the ache. He was drowning in her scent, softness, and warmth, the soft whimpers and heavy breathing of his pet filling his skull and driving him wild with lust.

 

It wasn't hard to imagine what it would be like to plunge himself bones deep into his human. After skimming through the books, he had a rough idea how her body worked. It would be easy too with only this scrap of fabric between them, but he was too close. If anything or anyone stopped him now, he’d fucking lose it and not in a good way.

 

His hips began to piston frantically, phalanges grasping desperately at whatever flesh he could reach. With his jaw dropping open, the monster finally gave up trying to stifle the louder groans hat could draw attention from down the hall. That was the last thing either of them needed, but shit if he didn't come soon he-

 

Razor sharp teeth suddenly snapped shut, almost catching his tongue as he hissed out a string of curses. He almost didn't even recognize the sensation of his own orgasm when it hit. Release struck him with the force of a freight train, knocking the breathe from him and rattling his bones so hard he though his joints were going to burst and shatter him to pieces. Every inch of his body throbbed in time with his soul, leaving him feeling incorporeal and unable to tell up from down.

 

The only thing anchoring him to the world was his nearly crushing grip on the human girl and the scent of fresh blood vaguely teasing his nasal passages. When he finally became aware of his surroundings again he could hear his own ragged breathing and the soft, pained whimpers from his pet. His claws had sunk in deep, rending the flesh of her hip and side while staining his hands. 

 

The wounds were superficial, nothing he was about to panic over so he just laid still, cradling the limp girl close while he recovered. His magic eventually faded, the flaccid cock and tongue leaving behind the dampness from his saliva and a few thick streaks of luminescent, red cum on the mattress.

 

“heh...what a waste…” He muttered while grinning lazily into Frisk's shoulder, watching the stain slowly begin to vanish as well. “if you're good pet, the next ones all yours…”

 

Lifting his head just enough, he was able to enjoy the sight of residual magic dripping down the human's thigh. But it never reached the bed, instead seeping into her bruised skin. His brow knit down into a scowl as he watched the unusual phenomenon, sitting up to get a better look.

 

“the fuck?...” Sans muttered under his breath, rolling Frisk onto her back and ignoring the discontented sound she made.

 

Any trace of his magic was gone, dissolved into her flesh and not only that. Even without the stronger glow of his magic, her soul lit the area just enough for him to see that most of the darker splotches and even some of the scars across the top and inside of her thighs had lightened if not vanished completely. Even the fresh marks from Papyrus were almost gone.

 

That wasn't supposed to happen…right? Only compatible monsters could absorb each others magic, as far as he knew. And none of the females he’d had before were able to do that, only Papyrus. 

 

Shit. More questions. Just what he needed.

 

Fuck it. He wasn’t dealing with this right now. 

 

With a lazy flick of his wrist he returned Frisk's soul to her body, ignoring the sharp intake of breath before her body settled in silence once more. He reached out to fix her clothing but found himself unable to actually touch her, his fingers twitching anxiously. Instead he begrudgingly shrugged off his jacket, muttering obscenities to himself as he threw it over her before flopping onto his back and turning to face the wall.

 

He left her laying on the opposite side of the mattress, not caring to treat her wounds or move her to her rightful place at the foot of the bed. He'd take care of that in the morning…after he called Alphys. Today had just been too much…

 

Giving one last rub over his itching sockets, Sans finally closed his eyes and let himself settle into a restless sleep, his dreams taunting him with visions of crimson on pale skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it. Sorry if you think it's a total tease Lol! 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter but I would really really appreciate some input from you all on what should happen next. I have too many ideas of my own so just throw some at me and we'll see what plays out.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for sticking around and being so patient <3 You guys are the best!

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. If you liked it, awsome! Let me know in the comments. If you didnt, well..you were warned.
> 
> I dont know when or if I'll get the next chapter out. Working full time plus baby leaves little freetime. It took almost 2 weeks just to finish this much @×@
> 
> Any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is much appreciated <3


End file.
